The Destiny
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan mereka kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas. Last chap up! Chp 7
1. Chapter 1

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Annyeong~ FF baru dari author datang... Waktu dan zaman di FF ini mungkin akan agak sedikit rumit, ya… Harap maklum. ^^

Kali ini author pengen buat FF dengan alur yang nyesek(?). Tapi nyeseknya cuma diawal-awal saja kok, mungkin nyeseknya cuma dichap 1, sisanya dichap selanjutnya gak bakal ada nyesek-nyesekan(?) kok.

Ok, happy reading..

Enjoy~ ^^

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Ke-kenapa begini, Kangin-ah? Kenapa jadi begini? Seharusnya mereka bersatu, tapi kenapa mereka malah akan terpisah?" tanya seorang malaikat dengan sayap berwarna putih bersih bernama Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya.

"Takdir telah diubah, hyung." Jawab malaikat yang lain yang memiliki sayap berwarna hitam pekat, Kangin.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti. Kangin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah 2 namja. Namja yang satu sedang terduduk menangis dilantai jalanan sambil mengusap kepala seorang namja lain yang terkulai lemas dilantai jalanan dengan darah yang mengalir banyak dari kepalanya.

Sepasang namja itu sebelumnya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dengan sebuah truk besar dijalanan disiang hari yang sepi. Pengemudi truk itu lari setelah menabrak mobil yang dinaiki kedua namja itu. Kedua namja itu terlempar keluar dari mobil karena pengerem-an(?) yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba. Salah satu dari mereka selamat dengan beberapa luka kecil, namun namja yang satu lagi terkulai lemas dijalanan dengan luka parah. Entah kenapa, tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di jalan itu. Daerah disekitar TKP itu merupakan wilayah yang sepi.

"Kyu, bertahanlah." Ujar namja yang terduduk dilantai itu. "Min-Minnie hyung. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama disaat ini, tapi dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu dan bersama lagi. Jangan sedih, hyung." Jawab namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyu, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau pasti akan selamat, bertahanlah!" kata Sungmin seraya hendak berdiri dari duduknya mencari bantuan. "Ani, hyung. Jangan pergi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin agar tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku hingga aku pergi, hyung." Lanjutnya. Sungmin merasa dadanya benar-benar terasa sangat sesak saat mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ani, Kyu. Aku harus mencari bantuan." Dengan tangan gemetarannya, Sungmin mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Tapi sialnya, baterai ponselnya telah kosong. Sedangkan ponsel Kyuhyun berada didalam mobil yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sungmin berusaha untuk berdiri mencari bantuan. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Hyung." Mohon Kyuhyun. Air mata Sungmin mengalir semakin banyak saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya. Sungmin pun akhirnya menurut saja apa yang diinginkan oleh namjachingunya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin kembali duduk memangku kepalanya.

Kyuhyun pun mengusap air mata Sungmin. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak saat melihat air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir. Ia telah membuat Sungmin menangis, padahal Kyuhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan membuat Sungmin menangis karena dirinya. Tapi kini ia telah melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Hyung, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan sangat sedih bila melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, hyung." Suara Kyuhyun kian melemah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin parah. Sungmin terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun namun beberapa detik berikutnya, dengan isakan kecil ia menampakkan senyum termanisnya sembari mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, hyung."

Setelah mengatakan itu dan tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya dan pergi selamanya. Sungmin hanya bisa terisak menangisi namja yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kangin-ah, bagaimana ini? Mereka pada akhirnya tidak berjodoh, seharusnya mereka itu bersatu dan bersama selamanya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Leeteuk berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Ya, selama ia menjadi cupid, ia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini. Dari sekian manusia yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya tidak pernah ada yang tidak berjodoh.

"Takdir telah diubah, hyung. Dan kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima takdir itu. Dikehidupan selanjutnya, mereka pasti akan berjodoh dan bersama lagi." Jawab Kangin sambil berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk.

Didunia ini memang ada banyak cupid, dan Leeteuk tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang mengalami hal seperti ini juga. Yang seharusnya berjodoh tetapi terpisah dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tapi yang Leeteuk tahu adalah kini ia sedang dalam misi yang sangat sulit, yaitu mempersatukan kembali mereka dimasa yang akan datang. Takdir telah diubah, bukan? Ada kemungkinan bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kesulitan untuk bersama kembali.

Kangin dan Leeteuk. Ya, mereka adalah malaikat jodoh atau yang biasa disebut dengan jodoh yang kali ini bertuga untuk mengurus dan mempersatukan Cho Kyuhyun dengan Lee Sungmin. Namun takdir yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini telah diubah oleh sang pencipta.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menerima hal tersebut.

"KYUUU!" Kedua cupid tersebut pun terbang dan meninggalkan namja yang tengah menangisi kepergian namjachingunya tersebut.

.

.

.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Dikehidupan selanjutnya**

Seorang namja yang diperkirakan berumur 19 tahun menggeram dengan kesal.

"YA! Jangan pegang-pegang! Kau menijikan, tahu!" seru seorang namja kurus dan tinggi yang kita ketahui adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan nada marah. "Mi-mian, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Jawab seorang namja manis yang juga berumur 19 tahun, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke baju Kyuhyun sehingga mengakibatkan Kyuhyun marah-marah seperti ini.

"Kyu, jangan kasar-kasar seperti itu dengan tunanganmu dong." Kata nyonya Cho, eommanya Kyuhyun seraya menenangkan Sungmin. "Cih, aku tidak sudi dijodohkan dengannya, eomma. Mengertilah sedikit, bagaimana dengan perasaan Seohyun yang jelas-jelas kucintai jika ia mengetahui aku akan menikah dengan namja seperti dia?"

"Kyu! Kau harus mengerti dengan perasaan Sungmin juga. Gadis itu bukan gadis baik-baik! Eomma jelas-jelas melihatnya bermesraan dengan namja lain ditaman semalam, Kyu! Percayalah." Kata nyonya Cho berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintainya. Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya malah sebaliknya, Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu saja bersikap dingin dan kasar terhadap Sungmin.

Mereka berdua dijodohkan karena Sungmin adalah anak dari sahabat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Kedua orang tua Sungmin telah lama meninggal. Dan selama itu Sungmin dirawat oleh keluarga Cho, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun ya, Minnie." Kata nyonya Cho. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Ck. Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau tidak menaruh laptop di tasku, hah? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"T-tapi kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menaruh laptop di tasmu." Jawab Sungmin. "Aisshh! Seharusnya kau tahu kalau hari ini aku harus membawa laptop kekampus." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Kyu." Kata Sungmin.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar muak denganmu, seharusnya appa dan eomma tidak memungutmu dulu!" seru Kyuhyun sarkastik. Sungmin hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang seolah menusuk perasaannya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Kau sungguh tidak sopan!" seru Tuan Cho marah karena sikap anaknya yang tidak sopan itu. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kubenci dari namja ini." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Kyu, kau hanya mencari apa saja yang kau benci dari Minnie, tapi kau tidak pernah mencari apa saja perbuatan baik Minnie yang selama ini ia berikan untukmu. Eomma tahu kau itu tidak membenci Minnie tapi kau hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya, Kyu." Ujar Nyonya Cho.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab perkataan eommanya dan langsung pergi dari ruang keluarga itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan menikah. Kedua mempelai itu memakai tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru kehitaman. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di altar gereja.

Wajah Kyuhyun kelihatan kusut saat sesi pernikahan itu berlangsung.

Saat pastor menanyakan janji ke Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendengar ada sesuatu yang berdecit diatas sana, saat Sungmin melihat keatas ternyata ada sebuah lampu besar tepat diatas Kyuhyun yang bergoyang pelan. Tali yang mengikat pada lampu itu hampir terputus.

"Ya, saya bersedi-"

"KYU, AWASS!" belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan bersedia menerima Sungmin sebagai istrinya-suami- yang tentu saja menjawab dengan ketidak ikhlasan, Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Sungmin yang belum sempat lari menyelamatkan diri pun tertimpa lampu besar itu.

Orang-orang yang berada didalam gereja itu pun berteriak kaget melihat kejadian itu. "Minnie!" Mrs. Cho berlari menghampiri Sungmin, begitu pula dengan Mr. Cho dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha mengeser lampu besar itu dari Sungmin dan mengecek denyut nadi Sungmin.

Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat mengetahui bahwa denyut nadi Sungmin tidak berdetak lagi. Ia kembali mengecek denyut yang lain, dileher, jantung, dan hidung apakah masih bernafas atau tidak.

"Kyu, bagaimana?" tanya Mrs. Cho khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Kyu." Desak Mr. Cho. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Mrs. Cho langsung menangis didekapan suaminya saat mengetahui kondisi Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia tengah meneteskan air matanya.

"Minnie hyung, mianhae." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang penuh dengan luka dan beberapa bercak darah.

"Kangin-ah. Kenapa begini lagi?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih shock melihat kejadian itu. "Takdir mempermainkan mereka, hyung." Jawab Kangin yang juga shock melihat itu  
>"Kenapa kisah hidup mereka harus seperti ini? Apa karena kita yang tidak becus menjaga mereka?" tanya Leeteuk. "Ani, hyung. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kita. Kita sudah berhasil mempersatukan mereka, tapi takdir yang kembali memisahkan mereka. Takdir benar-benar sedang mempermainkan mereka, hyung."<p>

"Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan mereka terus dipisahkan seperti ini? Apakah dikehidupan selanjutnya mereka akan berakir seperti ini juga?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. "Entahlah. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan yang sudah ditentukan." Kata Kangin. Kemudian kedua cupid itu terbang dan menghilang dilangit.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Dikehidupan Selanjutnya *lagi***

**SM High School**

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru seorang namja manis berumur 14 tahun dengan kesal. Wajahnya memang manis, tapi kalian tidak tahu kan bahwa ia adalah preman disekolahnya.*Kecil-kecil udah jadi preman? O.O*

Dan kini ia sedang murka karena seorang namja berumur 12 tahun yang juga berpredikat sebagai preman disekolah sekaligus musuh besar dari namja manis ini telah menumpahkan kuah ramyun ke seragamnya. *Yang ini juga, masih anak ingusan tapi udah jadi preman.* Dicekik ELF**

"Oopss, mian." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu lalu melangkah santai tanpa menghiraukan perbuatannya tadi. "Ck. Ya! Kyuhyun!" seru namja manis itu lagi.

"Ada apa lagi sih, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menoleh kearah namja manis yang bernama Sungmin.

BHIURR!

Minuman yang Sungmin siram kearah Kyuhyun pun tepat mengenai dan membasahi Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga seragamnya. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

"YA! KAU!" Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kerah baju Sungmin kemudian melayangkan satu tinju kearah pipi kanan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menerima pukulan itu pun kembali melawan Kyuhyun dengan tendangan diperut Kyuhyun.

Dan perkelahian itu pun berlanjut dan berakhir di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Saya sudah menelepon kedua orang tua kalian dan menyuruh mereka segera datang kesini. Kali ini kalian tidak bisa diampuni lagi. Kalian bersekolah disini dan terus berkelahi sejak SD dan sampai SMP pun kalian masih saja berkelahi seperti ini. Lihatlah, sudah berapa banyak luka-luka yang kalian terima dari hasil perkelahian ini." Omel SooMan sang kepala sekolah setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan wakil dari kedua muridnya ini.

"Ne, ne. Tapi yang luka itu kan kami bukan bapak, kenapa bapak yang sewot?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aisshh, kau ini. Sopanlah sedikit dengan kepala sekolahmu ini." Ujar SooMan kesal. "Ck, merepotkan." Gumam Sungmin.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne, silahkan masuk." Kata SooMan mengijinkan.

"Annyeong, SooMan-shi." Sapa orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Ne, annyeong. Silahkan duduk."

"Saya akan mengatakan tentang kelakuan anak kalian selama disekolah. Hari ini mereka berkelahi lagi dan membuat seisi kantin menjadi heboh. Kami pihak sekolah sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kelakuan mereka lagi. Dan saya dengan berat hati mengetakan bahwa mereka harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Dan akan diterima lagi disekolah ini bila sikap mereka telah berubah. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian." Jelas SooMan panjang lebar. "Ne, maafkan anak kami SooMan-shi."

"Minnie, eomma sudah putuskan kau akan dipindahkan ke Canada dan akan satu sekolah dan tinggal dengan dongsaengmu." Ujar eomma Sungmin. "Yahh, kok disana sih?" protes Sungmin. "Disana kan ada Henry, Min. Kau akan lebih gampang tinggal disana dengan dongsaengmu." Kata appa Sungmin. "Hahh, terserahlah. Asalkan aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun, yang ditunjuk hanya melotot kearah Sungmin.

"Kau juga, Kyunnie. Kau akan appa pindahkan ke China dan tinggal bersama Zhoumi. Sepupumu itu pasti akan sangat senang kalau tahu kau akan pindah ka China dan bersekolah disana." Kata appanya Kyuhyun. "Ne, ne." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Jeongmal mianhae kalau anak saya menggangguSungmin lagi, Mrs. Lee." Kata eomma Kyuhyun. "Ne, aku juga minta maaf atas kelakuan anak saya terhadap Kyuhyun." Kata eomma Sungmin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kedua orang tua mereka bertemu mengingat permusuhan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah terjadi sejak SD.

"Ne, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Mr dan Mrs. Lee. Kami pamit dulu, SooMan-shii." Ujar Mr. Cho seraya membungkukan badannya. "Ne, kami juga pamit dulu." Ujar Mr. Lee.

"Hm, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin dengan pandangan sinis kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum evil kearah Sungmin. "Cih." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal dan segera beranjak keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah itu.

~TBC~

Wuahh, bagaimana neh kisah mereka? Apakah kali ini tidak bisa bersatu lagi? Tunggu chap depan ya.. *Padahal FF lain pada belum kelar*

*Pundung dibawah shower sambil ngitung hutang FF* Hiikkss~ Author ngutang 3 FF sama readers.. T^T

Mian kalau author buat FF baru lagi, soalnya nih ide muncul tiba-tiba, kan sayang kalau dibuang-buang jadi langsung author publish deh. ^^

Nih FF bisa muncul karena otak author tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang reinkarnasi. Setelah author ketik hingga selesai dan kembali membacanya, author merasa seperti pernah ada FF yang hampir sama seperti FF ini, adakah readers yang merasa seperti itu?

Hehehe, kalau FF 49 Days sudah tamat, author akan membuat FF tentang Haehyuk. Jadi mohon penungguannya(?) ya…

Ne, akhir kata.. Review, please~

Gomawo... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Zhoury, Kangteuk and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

Annyeong~ Author balik lagi~ Sepertinya FF yang satu ini kurang memuaskan ya? Author usahain memuaskan deh.. ^^

Oh ya, author bingung menentukan marga pemeran-pemeran di FF ini, jadi anggap saja orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bermarga Lee dan Cho.

Wookie! Kita mulai..

Enjoy~ ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Minnie-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh disana, dan jaga adikmu baik-baik ya. Dan jangan lupa beri kabar jika kau sudah sampai di Canada. Dan jangan lupa juga sampaikan salam appa dan eomma untuk Henry." Kata eomma Sungmin yang dikenal dengan nama Jaejoong seraya menahan air matanya.

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Minnie-ah." Ujar appa Sungmin, Yunho.

"Ne, eomma, appa. Eomma, jangan menangis dong. Eomma kan namja, malu dong kalau nangis seperti ini." Sungmin mengusap mata Jaejoong pelan dan tersenyum manis kearah eommanya itu.

"Appa juga harus jaga eomma dan diri appa sendiri ya, jangan sampai kecapekan kerja. Ne, aku berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa." Setelah memeluk eomma dan appanya, Sungmin pun berjalan memasuki area penerbangan.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kyu, jaga kesehatan dan rajinlah belajar ya. Jadi anak yang baik ya." Appa Kyuhyun yang bernama Hangeng mengusap kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Ne, jangan merepotkan keluarga Zhoumi ya." Ujar Heechul, eomma Kyuhyun. "Ne, eomma, appa. Tidak belajar pun aku sudah pintar." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Huh, dasar sombong. Kau bisa pintar juga karena keturunan dari eommamu ini." Balas Heechul. "Ani. Kyu bisa pintar karena turunan dari appanya." Ujar Hangeng sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hah, sudah, sudah. Aku berangkat dulu appa, eomma. Annyeong."

"Eehh, Kyu tunggu! Kau yakin bisa pergi sendiri? Kau ini kan masih kecil. Eomma tidak tega membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kau diculik saat sampai dibandara? Setelah diculik, lalu kau dimutilasi dan dimasak menjadi sup? Aisshh! Eomma tidak sanggup membiarkanmu pergi sendirian." Heechul mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun, seolah tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Hangeng sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata berlebihan dari Heechul. "Kenapa eomma berkata seperti itu? Eomma ingin aku benar-benar diculik dan akan dimasak menjadi sup?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Heechul memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Kyu pasti bisa pergi sendiri kok. Lagian dia hanya perlu masuk dan duduk di pesawat lalu turun dan menunggu jemputan dari Zhoumi." Ujar Hangeng yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Heechul pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun segera berangkat.

"Aisshh, baiklah. Segera hubungi eomma kalau kau sudah sampai di China, ya"

"Ne, kalian jagalah diri baik-baik. Annyeong!" Setelah cipika-cipiki dengan eomma dan appanya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya kedalam area penerbangan.

**#Canada#**

"Ukh, si mochi ada dimana sih? Kok gak ketemu dari tadi." Gumam Sungmin seraya celingak-celinguk untuk mencari seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun, Henry, namdongsaeng Sungmin.

Sungmin telah sampai di bandara Canada dan sedang menunggu Henry yang berjanji akan menjemputnya.

"Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin! 3 seribu, 3 seri- eh salah, Lee Sungmin dari Seoul." Seru Henry lantang.

"Mochi!" panggil Sungmin, ia langsung berjalan cepat kearah dongsaengnya itu.

"Mochi! Aigoo~ Kau sudah banyak berubah. Semakin mirip mochi saja, hihihi." Sungmin mencubit-cubit kecil pipi Henry, gemas dengan dongsaengnya yang semakin tembem itu.

"Mmm, kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya Henry memastikan.

"Ya! Hanya berpisah selama 7 tahun saja kau sudah melupakan hyungmu yang paling tampan ini." Ujar Sungmin. "Tampan? Tampan dilihat darimana? Kita berdua itu tidak ada yang mirip dengan wajah appa, yang ada kita tuh mirip wajah eomma makanya jadi unyu-unyu dan manis begini. Haahh~ Andai saja wajahku ini mirip dengan appa, aku pasti jadi namja tertampan di Seoul." Ujar Henry yang lebih mirip dengan curhat.

"Kalau aku sih terima-terima saja. Sudahlah, ayo antar aku ke rumahmu. Kau masih tinggal dengan Park ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan mengikuti langah Henry yang berjalan didepannya.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak tinggal dengan ahjumma lalu aku tinggal dengan siapa? Aku kan masih kecil, tidak mungkin kan kalau mencari nafkah dan membiayai hidup sendiri. Hyung ini aneh." Jawab Henry yang masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah hyungnya.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau kemana? Pulangnya naik apa?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah keluar dari area bandara.

"Naik papan seluncur. Naik mobil dong, hyung. Park ahjumma yang akan mengantar kita pulang, Park ahjussi sedang ada rapat dikantornya, jadi tidak bisa mengantar kita." Jawab Henry.

Henry berhenti tepat disamping sebuah mobil mewah. "Ini mobil ahjumma, ayo naik." Henry lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan hyungnya naik ke jok depan. "Annyeong, ahjumma." Sapa Sungmin pada seorang namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Park ahjumma. Park ahjumma adalah namdongsaeng kandung dari Jaejoong, eomma Sungmin dan Henry.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ah. Aigoo~ Kau sudah besar, ya. Sekarang umurmu berapa?" tanya Park ahjumma yang bernama Park Junsu.

"Umurku 14 tahun, ahjumma." Jawab Sungmin sopan. "Oh, kau masih ingat dengan Changmin?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya ia lupa dengan seseorang yang bernama Changmin itu.

"Changmin? Nuguya?"

"Hyung lupa? Changmin itu anak dari Park ahjumma dan ahjussi, sepupu kita. Ituloh, Changmin yang matanya akan berbinar jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan." Kata Henry yang berusaha untuk memancing ingatan Sungmin.

"Sudah 7 tahun berlalu, jelas saja Minnie lupa." Junsu tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin yang berusaha keras memutar otaknya untuk mengingat seseorang yang bernama Changmin itu.

"Changmin? Aisshh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sebelum melihat wajahnya."

"Aigoo~ Hyung ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun. Eomma pasti akan stress kalau tahu bahwa anak tertuanya ini sudah pikun." Ucap Henry asal.

"Ya! Enak saja, aku tidak pikun, tahu! Ahjumma, yang tinggal dirumah ahjumma ada berapa orang?" Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Henry ke Junsu yang sedang fokus dengan acar menyetirnya.

"Umm, jika ditambah dengan Minnie maka dirumah ada 5 orang." Jawab Junsu.

"Oh, mianhae kalau Minnie hanya menambah kepadatan penduduk di Canada dan rumah ahjussi. Kalau saja Minnie tidak nakal saat berada di Seoul, Minnie pasti tidak akan merepotkan ahjumma dan ahjussi."

"Hahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali, Minnie-ah. Ani, kau tidak merepotkan kok. Pasti dirumah akan semakin ramai, lalu Henry dan Changmin pasti tidak akan kesepian lagi. Ya 'kan, Henry?" Junsu menoleh sekilas ke jok belakangnya, tempat dimana Henry duduk, lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Ne, aku dan Changmin hyung pasti tidak akan kesepian lagi." Sungmin hanya tersenyum. 'Mungkin tinggal disini bukanlah hal yang buruk.' Pikir Sungmin.

"Oh ya, ahjumma bisa tolong hubungi eomma dan katakan kalau Minnie sudah sampai di Canada? Aku takut eomma dan appa akan khawatir jika tidak memberi kabar pada mereka." Junsu tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Ne, ahjumma akan menghubungi appa dan eomma kalian."

"Gomawo, ahjumma." Sungmin tersenyum puas lalu kembali memandangi jalanan kota dari dalam mobil.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun, tas dan koper Minnie biar ahjumma yang bawa masuk. Kalian masuklah duluan." Henry segera memasukkan PSP yang sedaritadi ia pegang kedalam sakunya dan turun dari mobil. Sungmin juga turun dari mobil setelah sebelumnya melihat sekilas rumah yang akan ia tempati.

Rumah yang besar namun berkesan klasik dan desain rumahnya juga tidak terlalu mencolok atau bisa dibilang rumah mewah namun terkesan sederhana.

"Rumah ahjumma bagus." Ujar Sungmiin sambil mengikuti langkah Henry memasuki rumah itu. "Dan nyaman." Tambah Henry.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumah kita? Ada yang berubah?" tanya Henry ketika mereka sampai diruang tamu yang ada dirumah itu. Seingat Henry, dulu rumahnya yang ada di Seoul itu bergaya klasik juga, hampir mirip dengan rumah Junsu yang ada di Canada ini.

"Ya, sedikit perubahan. Kapan-kapan kau pulanglah ke Seoul, appa dan eomma sudah sangat merindukanmu. Oh ya, mereka juga menitipkan salam untukmu, eomma dan appa bilang kau harus jaga kesehatan." Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang ada diruang tamu itu.

"Ne, aku akan selalu jaga kesehatan kok. Aahhh~ Aku juga sangat merindukan appa dan eomma, bagaimana kabar mereka, hyung?" Henry juga mendudukkan dirinya disofa, disamping hyungnya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja kok. Oh ya, ahjumma kok belum masu-"

"Sungminnie hyung?" panggil seseorang yang memotong perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menoleh kearah suara itu.

Sungmin merasa tidak asing dengan wajah seseorang yang berumur 12 tahun itu. Saat otak dan ingatan Sungmin selesai dari prosesnya, ia langsung melebarkan matanya. Sepertinya baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah! Changminnie!" seru Sungmin yang langsung melompat kearah Changmin dan merangkul pundak namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Akhirnya hyung ingat juga." Ujar Henry.

"Lupa? Kau melupakanku, hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang tidak percaya. "Iya tuh, daritadi aku sudah berusaha mengingatkan ingatannya yang karatan itu tentangmu, tapi Minnie hyung tetap saja tidak bisa mengingatmu." Jawab Henry santai tanpa menghiraukan deathglare yang dilemparkan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku, padahal aku ini kan sepupu dekat sekaligus sahabatmu, hyung."

"Hehehe, mian. Soalnya kita berpisah sudah cukup lama sih. Bagaimana kabarmu, Changminnie? Baik saja kan?"

"Yup! Seperti yang hyung lihat saat ini."

Dan perbincangan antara Sungmin, Changmin dan Henry pun terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

# **China** #

Saat ini Kyuhyun telah sampai diChina dan sedang menunggu sepupunya untuk menjemputnya. "Ukh, si Zhoumi itu kok lama sekali sih datangnya? Apa dia lupa menjemputku?" Kyuhyun mulai gelisah karena terlalu lama menunggu sepupunya itu.

"Ck, bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan eomma itu benar? Karena kelamaan menunggu Zhoumi disini, tiba-tiba ada yang menculikku lalu memutilasi aku, lalu memasakku menjadi sup. Aisshh! Ani, ani! Mana mungkin itu terjadi." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya.

'Hiiyy! Kenapa semua orang yang lewat disini memandangku dengan pandangan aneh?' pikir Kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan pandangan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat didekat Kyuhyun

Tentu saja mereka memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh, mereka semua mengira Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya.

'Jangan bilang kalau mereka mendangiku begitu karena ingin menculikku.' Pikir Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Huwaaa! Ampuuun! Jangan culik aku! Aku belum siap untuk dijadikan sup daging!" seru Kyuhyun sambil jongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang yang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hei! I-ini aku, Kyu. Zhoumi." Ujar seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Zhoumi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalau itu adalah Zhoumi pun langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannnya mengahadap kearah Zhoumi.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil memukul pelan lengan namja yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Hehehe, mianhae. Tapi justru kau yang membuatku kaget. Kenapa kau mengataiku penculik? Gara-gara kau berkata seperti itu, semua orang jadi menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk, tau!" kali ini gantian Zhoumi yang kesal.

"Mana kutahu kalau itu kau, kukira kau itu penculik. Ck, ini semua gara-gara perkataan eomma. Kalau saja dia tidak berkata seperti itu, aku pasti tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Hee? Memangnya eommamu berkata apa?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran. "Aniyo, ayo antarkan aku kerumahmu. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Ahjumma dan ahjussi ada dirumah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Zhoumi yang ada didepannya.

"Eomma ada dirumah dan appa sedang ada dikantor, katanya sih ada tamu istimewah dari Jepang." Jawab Zhoumi. "Ohh, lalu kita pulang dengan apa?"

"Eomma sedang menunggu didepan bandara, eomma mengendarai mobil."

"Naik mobil? Kalau tadi kau naik mobil kesini, kenapa jemputnya telat?"

"Mianhae, tadi jalanan macet. Kajja!"

.

.

**Skip Time~ Pagi harinya~**

**#Canada# **

**Sapphire High School**

**_Sungmin POV_**

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat dan aku sedang duduk dikantin bersama dongsaengku dan sepupuku, Henry dan Changmin. Kulihat Henry makan dengan tenang dan sejahtera, beda dengan Changmin yang makan dengan lahap dan sudah menghabiskan sekitar 3 piring spaghetti, wow!

Sedangkan aku hanya meminum sejenis minuman -yang entah apa namanya- sambil memandang sekelilingku. Siswa-siswi yang sedang bercanda gurau sepertinya sangat bahagia bersekolah disini.

Memang sedikit susah belajar di Canada karena bahasa internasional yang harus aku pakai untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman baruku.

Sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik yang ada di Canada dan merupakan sekolah yang paling banyak diminati para siswa maupun siswi. Jika sudah dikatakan paling banyak diminati berarti sekolah ini memiliki jumlah murid yang banyak, bukan?

Ya. Kuakui, sekolah ini sangatlah ramai dan siswa-siswinya pun sangat mudah akrab dengan orang baru sepertiku. Tapi entah perasaanku saja atau apa, aku merasa sekolah ini sangatlah membosankan. Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman atau sekolah ini membosankan, tapi justru sebaliknya.

Sekolah ini sangatlah menyenangkan seperti yang dikatakan dongsaeng dan sepupuku, dan dalam waktu yang singkat aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbincang.

Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sedikit hampa. Kesepian mungkin? Ya, aku merasa kesepian dan juga… kehilangan seseorang. Aku merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu membuat suasana disekolahku yang dulu terasa ramai.

Seseorang? Tapi siapa? 'Dia' kah seseorang itu? Sepertinya bukan, aku tidak akan pernah merindukan 'dia'. Hanya buang-buang tenaga saja untuk merindukan dan merasa kehilangan seorang Cho gila itu.

Ingat Sungmin, dia itu musuhmu. Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Mungkin aku hanya merasa merindukan eomma dan appa. Selama ini 'kan aku tidak pernah berpisah dari mereka, jelas saja aku merindukan mereka.

"Haaahhh~" Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku menghela nafas hari ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Kok daritadi menghela nafas terus? Bosan?" Oke, sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan dari Henry.

"Hhh, ani. Aku hanya merasa merindukan seseorang saja, rasanya sangat sepi." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaan yang mengganjal ini.

**_Sungmin POV End_**

"Sepi? Hyung kesepian karena meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting yang selama ini selalu menemani hyung saat di Seoul, ya?" Tanya Changmin yang mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari makanannya itu.

"Hee?" Henry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Sesuatu yang penting? Tapi sepertinya semua barang-barang pinkku sudah kubawa kok." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengingat-ingat barang pink yang ia bawa ke Canada.

"Bukan itu, hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya. "Lalu? Sesuatu yang penting itu ya hanya barang-barang pinkku."

"Maksudku, mungkin hyung meninggalkan pacar hyung yang ada di Seoul makanya hyung merasa kesepian." Changmin kembali memasukkan sesuap spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mwo? Hyung sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Henry. "Aisshh, kalian ini masih kecil tapi sudah pandai bicara tentang pacar-pacaran. Aku tidak punya pacar kok." Sungmin menyeruput minumannya yang tidak tahu kenapa semakin diminum rasanya semakin aneh.

"Halaahh~ Jujur saja, hyung~" Goda Changmin. "Changmin hyung, mungkin saja Minnie hyung hanya rindu dengan eomma dan appa. Minnie hyung kan juga masih kecil, mana mungkin bisa punya pacar." Kata Henry dengan polosnya.

"Bisa saja 'kan? Buktinya anak kelas sebelah sudah banyak yang pacar-pacaran. Ckckck, anak jaman sekarang, kecil-kecil sudah pacaran." Ujar Changmiin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Min, memangnya kau bukan anak jaman sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh iya." Jawab Changmin tenang seraya kembali menyantap makanan kesayangannya. "Hyung sudah makan berapa piring spaghetti?" tanya Henry pada Changmin yang sedang asyik dengan spaghettinya. "Aku saja yang hanya makan satu piring sudah sangat kenyang." Lanjut Henry.

"Entahlah, mungkin yang sudah 4 piring." Changmin membalikkan sendok dan garpu yang tadi ia pakai, pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai makan. "Yosshh! Kurasa acara makan-makannya sudah selesai, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai." Ujar Changmin seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Sudah mau kembali kekelas?" tanya Sungmin yang juga ikut berdiri, Henry juga berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Yup! Pelajaran berikutnya adalah pelajaran si guru killer. Kalau sampai terlambat masuk kekelas, aku bisa dicekik olehnya." Jawab Changmin sambil berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang diikuti oleh Henry dari belakang.

Henry membalikkan badannya hendak menyuruh Sungmin untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu dan dengan tatapan kosong, ia hanya berdiri menunggu Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Hyung kenapa? Ada masalah? Tidak suka bersekolah disini?" tanya Henry yang kembali berjalan saat Sungmin sudah berjalan disampingnya. Sedangkan Changmin, ia sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"Ani, hyung suka kok sekolah disini. Gwaenchana, tidak usah khawatir." Sungmin mengacak pelan rambur bocah berumur 11 tahun itu. "Yakin?"

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan dongsaengnya.

"Masuklah." Ujar Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas Henry.

"Ne, hyung juga kembali kekelas ya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Henry pun masuk kedalam kelasnya.

'Haahhh~ Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dengan suasan seperti ini.' Pikir Sungmin yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

"Benar-benar berpisah. Jarak mereka berdua sangat jauh, aku tidak yakin kali ini mereka bisa bersama." Ujar seorang malaikat dengan sayap hitam pekat yang sedang memandang kearah Sungmin. "Ani, aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka berpisah lagi. Cukup 2 kali saja mereka menderita dan terpisah terus, jangan ada yang ketiga kalinya. Mereka harus bersatu, Kangin-ah." Kata seorang malaikat dengan sayap putih bersih, Leeteuk.

"Tugas kita kali ini lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya." Ucap Kangin seraya mengembangkan sayapnya, siap untuk terbang. Leeteuk juga ikut mngembangkan sayapnya. "Ya, aku akan berusaha keras demi mereka berdua." Lalu kedua malaikat itupun terbang meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

**#China#**

**SJM High School**

"Ukkhh, pelajaran tadi benar-benar membuatku pusing." Keluh Kyuhyun saat ia dan Zhoumi menduduki salah satu meja makan yang ada di kantin.

"Hahaha, kau hanya belum terbiasa." Jawab Zhoumi yang sedang melihat daftar menu makanan yang ada di kantin itu.

"Belum terbiasa? Bahasa yang ia pakai untuk menjelaskan pelajaran saja aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa terbiasa?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat mengingat saat pelajaran Kimia yang sedang berlangsung. Pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerti beberapa kalimat saja yang dikatakan oleh gurunya tadi, karena dulu Kyuhyun pernah belajar bahasa Mandarin dengan ayahnya yang berketurunan China. Untung saja Zhoumi bisa berbahasa Korea, sehingga memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Kau mau makan apa, Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan daftar menu yang tadi ia pegang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima daftar menu itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengembalikkan kertas daftar menu itu pada Zhoumi. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan tulisan itu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku bacakan saja ya menu makanannya."

"Tidak perlu, aku ikut apa yang kau makan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Baiklah." Zhoumi berdiri dan berjalan menjauh untuk memesan makanan.

'Huuhh~ Membosankan. Padahal dikantin ini sangat ramai, tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat kesepian, ya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. "Aku merindukanmu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah terkejut.

'Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Merindukannya? A-aku tidak mungkin merindukan si kelinci menyebalkan itu 'kan? Aisshh, aku sudah gila!' Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Hei, anak kecil! Kenapa mengacak-acak rambutmu seperti orang gila saja?" tanya Zhoumi sambil memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya meletakkan makanan mereka dimeja.

"Aku tidak gila, Mi. dan lagi, siapa yang anak kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal. "Kau. Kau masih kecil, Kyu." Jawab Zhoumi sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kau masih kecil. Kau hanya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, berarti kau juga masih kecil." Kata Kyuhyun yang hendak memakan makanannya.

Tapi saat ia menyadari perkataannya barusan, ia meletakkan kembali sendok yang ia pegang tadi. '2 tahun lebih tua dariku? Bukannya 'dia' juga 2 tahun lebih tua dariku?' pikir Kyuhyun.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran itu dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

'Aku tidak mungkin merindukannya, dia itu musuhku. Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.'

~TBC~

Author merasa FF ini kurang seru, tapi yasudahlah. Author bocorin sedikit tentang chap depan mau nggak? *Kedip-kedip mata*

Mulai chap depan sudah menceritakan tentang beberapa tahun kemudian setelah mereka pindah dari Seoul, berarti mereka sudah besar dong.

~ Shywona489, Unykyuminmin, Aniya1004, Lee HyeSang, gaeming eternalove, Rima KyuMin, Kazama Yume, kangkyumi, Sung Hye Ah, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Chikyumin, amniminry, Evilkyu Vee.

Gomawo buat reviewnya. ^^

Oke, akhir kata.

Review, please.. ^^ Gomawo..

m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Zhoury, Kangteuk and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

Annyeonghaseyo~! Author datang lagi...! Setelah bertarung mati-matian(?) saat US, akhirnya author bebas juga, leganya~ *Lesehan dibahu Umin*

Karena author berbaik hati ingin membagi kesenangan dengan readers, maka author mempersembahkan chap 3 ini.. *Nebar bunga*

Okelah, selamat membaca ya.

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Di salah satu bandara yang ada diSeoul, seorang namja yang memakai kacamata hitam dan kaus pink dengan jaket berwarna coklat tua dan memakai celana panjang jeans sedang berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang sedang memegang gagang koper. Umur namja itu kira-kira 17 tahun. Disampingnya, seorang namja 15 tahunan yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan kurus juga sedang berdiri dengan headset ditelinganya.

"_Hyuuunngdeul_! Taksinya sudah datang!" seru seorang _namja_ lain yang tengah berlari kecil seraya menyeret kopernya yang sangat besar itu.

"_Ne_. Ayo kita pergi."

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Taksinya ada disebelah sana, jangan sampai salah masuk."

"_Ne_. Kau cerewet sekali sih." Ujar namja berkaus pink itu.

"Henry-ah, tolong bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini. Aku membawa terlalu banyak barang." Ujar Changmin, _namja_ tinggi itu. "Ok, _hyung_!" Henry lalu membawa beberapa barang Changmin.

_Namja_ berkaus pink itu lalu menduduki jok belakang yang diikuti oleh _dongsaeng_nya. "Ini alamatnya _ahjussi_." Henry lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas kearah ahjussi supir taksi itu. "_Ne_."

'Akhirnya aku kembali setelah 3 tahun meniggalkan Seoul.' Pikir _namja_ itu, Lee Sungmin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"YA! Mi! Kau lambat sekali! Cepat sedikit! Aku sudah sangat merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_." Seru seorang _namja_ tinggi yang berumur kira-kira 15 tahun, memakai kacamata hitam dan headphone yang melingkar dilehernya, dan ada sedikit luka memar disudut bibir kirinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera beranjak dari bandara Seoul ini dan segera pulang kerumah lalu memeluk _appa_ dan _eomma_nya.

"_Ne_, _ne_. Sabar sedikit dong! Kalau kau ingin aku cepat, bantu aku membawa koper besarmu ini. Ck! Kenapa harus aku yang membawa kopermu ini, sih? Kau tidak bisa menyeretnya sendiri?" tanya Zhoumi setelah mengomeli _namja_ itu. Ia sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena meneteng dua tas ransel dan menyeret dua koper besar. Kopernya sendiri dan koper _namja_ itu.

"Aigoo, bantulah sepupumu ini sebentar. Tanganku masih nyut-nyutan, pipiku masih terasa sakit, dan lagi, perutku masih terasa sedikit nyeri. Kasihanilah aku, Mi." _Namja_ itu mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang lebih mirip dengan evil eyes.

"Ck. _Ne_, _ne_. Jangan mengeluarkan tampang seperti itu, kau sangat jelek." Ujar Zhoumi. Seraya berjalan menuju taksi yang telah mereka pesan.

"Lagian siapa suruh kau cari masalah dan berkelahi dengan preman-preman tadi, Kyu?" Zhoumi memasukkan koper-koper itu dibagasi taksi itu.

"Aku tidak cari masalah, Mi. Mereka saja yang mau mengambil barang-barang kita. Kalau mereka tidak mengambil barang-barang kita, maka aku juga tidak akan memukuli mereka." Jawab _namja_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sedang berjalan untuk mencari taksi yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara di China, mereka bertemu dengan 3 orang preman yang ingin mengambil tas dan koper mereka.

Karena Kyuhyun tidak rela, maka ia langsung menghajar ketiga orang preman itu hingga preman itu menyerah dan pergi. Zhoumi yang nyalinya memang ciut jika disuruh menghadapi 3 orang preman hanya bersembunyi dibalik gang kecil.

Kalau disuruh menhajar 1 orang preman saja sih Zhoumi masih berani.

Lha, ini? 3 orang, dan postur tubuhnya pun kekar-kekar. Lebih baik ia menyerahkan hal ini kepada sepupunya yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Ia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah anak sekolahan yang juga berpredikat sebagai preman yang paling ditakuti disekolahnya.

Bahkan di China pun Kyuhyun masih ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa disekolah karena aura premannya yang masih tetap terasa itu, meskipun ia tidak begitu sering berkelahi lagi.

'Eomma, appa, aku kembali. Aku sudah kembali ke Seoul.' Kyuhyun memandangi jalanan Seoul yang terlihat sedikit asing bagi Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Aigoo! Minnie~! Henry~! Bogoshipo~!" Jaejoong langsung menerjang dan memeluk Sungmin dan Henry ketika kedua putranya itu masuk.

"Eommaaa~! Nado bogoshipo, eomma!" Henry membalas pelukan Jaejoong, begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

"Ehem! Jadi, tidak ada yang merindukan appa nih?" Yunho berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dengan tampang sedih.

"Ahahaha! Neomu neomu bogoshipo, appa!" seru Henry yang langsung memeluk Yunho. "Tentu saja aku rindu pada appa." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Omo! Changminnie? Aigoo, kau sudah besar." Jaejoong mengacak pelan rambut Changmin. "Dan kau juga sangat tinggi. Minum susu berapa kali sehari? Kasihan tuh Sungminnie, tingginya hanya bertambah beberapa centi saja." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah 175 centi, eomma. Itu sudah cukup tinggi." Changmin dan Henry tertawa mendegar jawaban Sungmin.

"Appa dan eommamu ini tinggi, tapi kenapa dari kalian berdua tidak ada yang tinggi ya?" Kini Henry juga ikut-ikutan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, sudahlah, Boo. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu." Yunho lalu mengantar Sungmin, Henry dan Changmin ke kamar mereka.

"Eomma, tolong bawakan barang-barang itu ya. Tanganku sudah sangat penuh dengan koper-koper ini." Ujar Henry sambil terus berjalan.

"Mwo? Aisshh, anak-anak ini." Jaejoong lalu membawa barang-barang itu ke lantai atas, letak kamar Sungmin, Changmin dan Henry.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Eomma! Appa!" Kyuhyun berlari kearah Hangeng dan Heechul. Sedangkan Zhoumi tertinggal dibelakang karena kesulitan membawa barang-barang.

"Evil Kyu!" Seru Heechul seraya melompat kearah Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa eomma memanggilku dengan sebutan evil? Jahat sekali."

"Aisshh, lihatlah ini. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap saja berkelahi." Heechul menusuk ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang luka dengan jari telunjuknya. "Auw! Appo, eomma!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan jahil Heechul yang hendak mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang memar.

"Kau tidak di culik, Kyu?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun memandang malas kearah Heechul. "Eomma berharap sekali agar aku ini di culik." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Heechul tertawa seraya menampar-nampar pelan pipi memar Kyuhyun. "Aisshh! Sakit, eomma!"

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Kau jahil sekali sih. Oh ya, Zhoumi mana?" tanya Hangeng setelah tidak melihat Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi? Itu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Zhoumi yang sedang kesusahan mengambil barang Kyuhyun yang terjatuhdari ranselnya.

"Dasar setan." Heechul menampar sekali pipi Kyuhyun yang memar dengan pelan sebelum berjalan kearah Zhoumi yang sedang kesusahan. "Auww! Eomma~" Rengek Kyuhyun saat pipinya kembali terasa nyut-nyutan.

Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Like mother, like son." Ujar Hangeng seraya berjalan kearah Zhoumi untuk membantunya.

"Mereka kembali, Kangin-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. "Ne." Kangin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak terpisah lagi."

"Ne, jangan biarkan mereka terpisah lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya~ SM High School**

**Kelas XII-A**

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan dua orang murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Seonsaengnim meminta murid baru untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, chingudeul. Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya kearah siswa-siswi dikelas itu setelah memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"Waahh." Semua siswi mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun ini adalah murid berbakat yang loncat kelas. Mungkin beberapa siswa atau siswi disini kenal dengan Kyuhyun karena dulu Kyuhyun adalah murid di SM High School ini juga. Ia lalu pindah ke China karena suatu skandal." Jelas seonsaengnim.

"Ah, sepertinya murid baru satunya lagi belum datang. Kalau begitu, Kyuhyun silahkan duduk dibelakang Donghae." Ujar seonsaengnim. "Ne, seonsaengnim." Lalu, Kyuhyunoun berjalan ke bangku yang ditunjuk seonsaengnim.

"Donghae hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun seraya duduk dibangkunya. "Yo, Kyu! Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu." Donghae membalikkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Bibirmu luka. Kau masih belum berubah ya?" Kyuhyun nyengir. 'Semalam ada yang berusaha mengambil barangku, jadinya kupukul saja orang itu." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Oh." Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun masih bersekolah disekolah ini dulu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSPnya dari sakunya dan memainkannya dibawah meja agar tidak ketahuan. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Kyu. Masih tetap hobi bermain PSP." Ujar Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping bangku Donghae. "Eh? Eunhyuk hyung? Ah, masih bersekolah disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau berharap aku pindah dari sekolah ini?"

"Hahaha. Tidak, hyung. Aku 'kan haya bertanya." Kyuhyun kembali menunduk dan memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Ia sangat fokus dengan PSP tercintanya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah, mungkin itu teman baru kalian. Ne, silahkan masuk." Ujar seonsaengnim. Lalu seseorang itu pun masuk kedalam kelas.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Siwon langsung melebarkan matanya saat melihat murid baru itu.

Kemudian, secara serempak, kelima namja itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSPnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum manis kearah murid baru itu. Muris baru itu sempat membalas senyumam seonsaengnim sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobeun. Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida." Murid baru bernama Sungmin itu pun membungkukkan badannya.

BRAK!

PSP yang Kyuhyun mainkan sedaritadi kini terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang terusik dengan suara itu pun mencari sumber suara itu. Seketika reaksi Sungmin sama dengan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kalian juga ada yang mengenal Sungmin, karena dia adalah siswa yang dulu juga bersekolah disini sebelum pindah ke Canada." Jelas seonsaengnim.

"Perang akan kembali terjadi." Gumam Donghae.

Sungmin menatap sengit ke Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Lee Sungmin, silahkan duduk di.." seosaengnim melihat keseluruh sudut kelas. 'Semoga nggak berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin.

"Disamping bangku Ryeowook." Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar mendengar nama sahabatnya, Ryeowook disebut.

Tapi matanya berganti menjadi sengit saat melihat bangku disamping kanannya. Ya, bangku samping kirinya memang Ryeowook, tapi bangku samping kanannya itu Kyuhyun.

"Gawat." Gumam Eunhyuk seraya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memelototi Sungmin.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Sungmin pun berjalan ke bangkunya.

Sebelum Sungmin duduk dikursinya, ia sempat melempar deathglare ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan matanya setannya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sungmin sarkastik.

"Dasar ge-er!" Kyuhyun menunduk san mengambil PSPnya yang terjatuh.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin menoleh keasal suara itu.

"Ah, annyeong, Hyukkie." Sungmin duduk dikursinya. "Annyeong, Sungmin hyung." Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya. Sungmin membalas senyum Eunhyuk.

'Aisshh! Kenapa harus satu kelas dengan si Kyuhyun ini sih? Kenapa aku tidak sekelas dengan Changmin saja sih? Kalau tidak salah, Changmin ada dikelas XI-B, dan Henry di X-B 'kan?' Pikir Sungmin. "Huh! Lebih baik aku bersekolah di Canada daripada sekelas dengan Kyuhyun.' batin Sungmin dengan kesal.

**Skip Time~ Jam Istirahat di kantin..**

"Ahjumma, pesan chocolate cake." Ujar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dikantin. "Ah, mianhae. Chocolate cakenya tinggal satu." Jawab ahjumma kantin.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja, ahjumma." Ujar Sungmin.

"Andwae! Aku duluan yang memesannya. Untukku saja, ahjumma." Kata Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Ahjumma, untukku saja. Jebal~" Sungmin melancarkan puppy eyesnya. "Cih. Jangan pedulikan dia, ahjumma. Cakenya untukku, aku bayar sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menutup mata Sungmin agar ahjumma kantin itu tidak terpengaruh.

"Ya! Itu tidak adil! Ahjumma, aku bayar sekarang! Cakenya untukku." Sungmin menyerahkan uangnya ke ahjumma. "Tidak bisa! Aku duluan ahjumma. Ambilkan dia cake yang lain saja." Kyuhyun menarik kembali uang Sungmin dari tangan ahjuma dan memberikannya ke Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memesan kue lain?"

"Aku tidak mau! Lagian kau 'kan tidak suka dengan cake coklat, kenapa sekarang kau ngotot, heh?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak suka coklat? Lagian kue ini untuk dongsaengku, kok. Ahjumma, jangan hiraukan dia." Sungmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ahjumma.

"Eh?" Ahjumma yang bingung pun hanya bisa berdiri ditempat.

"Andwaeee! Itu kue coklat favoritku, kau pesan kue lain saja!" seru Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Semua mata yang ada dikantin itu kini teralih ke Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih adu mulut.

"Eh? Mereka.." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Itu.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin 'kan?" tanya Shindong.

"Iya. Duo preman itu telah kembali." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Maih tetap tidak bisa akur." Kata Kibum yang duduk disamping Siwon. "Ne, tadi kami juga terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung telah kembali. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka berdua sekelas." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Jinja?" tanya Yesung yang duduk disamping Ryeowook. "Ne, bahkan Kyuhyun duduk disamping bangku Sungmin hyung." Jawab Siwon.

Lalu mereka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hyung, ada apa sih?" tanya Henry yang menghampiri Sungmin, diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Ini nih, manusia yang satu ini. Dia merebut kue coklat yang kau pesan." Sungmin menatap sengit ke Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja. Aku memesannya duluan." Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah. "Kyu, waeyo?' tanya Zhoumi yang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dia cari masalah, Mi." Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin.

"Hoo, kenapa kau tidak mengalah pada yang lebih muda saja sih?" tanya Changmin ke Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Aku ini lebih muda dari dia, tahu!" Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Heh? Kau lebih muda? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat lebih tua, ya?" Ledek Changmin. Kyuhyun melotot.

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau bersekolah disini? Kau seharusnya 'kan ada dijalanan. Tiang listrik." Ejek Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Sungmin melotot.

"Lalu kalau aku tiang listrik, temanmu ini apa?" Changmin menunjuk Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menatap sengit ke Changmin. Duo evil sedang saling menatap tajam.

Sungmin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memesan kuenya secara diam-diam.

"Chocolate cakenya, ahjumma." Ujar Sungmin tanpa suara. Ahjumma pun mengiyakan lalu menyerahkan kue itu ke Sungmin.

"Oke! Lama-lama kantin ini bisa berasa seperti neraka karena kehadiran dua setan seperti kalian. Ayo kita kembali, Min, mochi." Ajak Sungmin dengan sepotong kue ditangannya. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang ada ditangan Sungmin. lalu Kyuhyun menatap ahjuma yang sudah pergi entah kemana untu menyelamatkan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyu mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya berjalan kemabli ke mejanya dengan kaki yang dihentak-henatakkan.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Biarkan saja." Zhoumi duduk dikursinya, Kyuhyun juga duduk diseberang kursi Zhoumi. "Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Zhoumi tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Kini ia sibuk memandangi seseorang yang duduk dimeja yang lumayan jauh darinya.

"Imut." Kata Zhoumi tanpa sadar. "Heh? Siapa yang imut, Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melihat kearah pandang Zhoumi.

"Ah, tidak ada. Bukan siapa-siapa kok." Elak Zhoumi. "Eh? Kau tertarik dengan orang yang tadi bersama Sungmin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Zhoumi hanya nyengir dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Ternyata Mimi kita sudah besar." Ujar Kyuhyun sok memaklumi. "Ya! Aku ini memang sudah besar, kau saja yang masih anak ingusan!" kata Zhoumi yang bête dengan gaya bicara Kyuhyun yang kelewat usil.

"Tapi, Kyu. Sepertinya kau akan punya teman seangkatan, deh." Zhoumi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun. "Hee? Teman seangkatan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya. Tuh, seangkatan evil." Jawab Zhoumi seraya menunjuk Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Zhoumi. Kyuhyun bukannya melihat kearah Changmin, malahan melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang mengelap sudut bibir dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya yang terasa aneh.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi yang merasa aneh dengan Kyuhyun. "A-aniyo." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kisah baru telah dimulai. Cerita tentang mereka telah dimulai saat ini." Ujar Kangin yang terbang tepat diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia menunduk kebawah untuk melihat sikap kedua manusia itu.

"Ne, kita hanya bisa menjaga merka dan berharap kisah mereka tidak berakhir seperti dulu." Ujar Leeteuk yang terbang disamping Kangin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Pelajaran terakhir kini tengah berlangsung dikelas XI-A, kelas yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tempati sebagai siswa baru.

"Oh iya, sebagai wali kelas kalian, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hari saya tugaskan untuk melakukan piket setelah pulang sekolah nanti. karena kalian siswa baru, maka kalian harus mencoba saling mengakrabkan diri dan mencoba membereskan lingkungan sekolah." Ujar Han seonsaengnim selaku wali kelas XI-A.

"Mwo? Hanya kami berdua saja, seonsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ne." Jawab Han seonsaengnim mengiyakan.

"Dan tidak ada yang protes." Ujar Han seonsaengnim saat melihat Sungmin yang hendak meluncurkan protesnya. Sungmin mendesah kecewa sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Perang akan dimulai, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun yang menatap tajam kearah Sungmin. Sungmin membalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sengit.

"Gawat! Kyuhyun VS Sungmin kembali terjadi." Ujar Eunhyuk ke Kibum yang duduk disamping bangkunya.

~TBC~

Haaahh~! Sungmin ketemu Kyu dan masih bermusuhan? Author stress~! Mianhae, kemarin ada kesalahan, tapi udah author edit kok.

"Youngmin's Wife, YellowPinkBlue, Ostreichweiz, wulan yeppo, widiwMin, Kazama Yume, minnie beliebers, MiEunMinWook, eLizxie Aire, Sung Hye Ah, Saeko Hichoru, Rima KyuMin Elf, JiYoo861015, Shywona489, Chikyumin, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Yenni Gaemgyu, Kimie Arihyoshi"

Thanks buat reviewnya~ ^^

Ok, akhir kata dari author~

Review, please?

Gomawo~! m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Zhoury, Kangteuk and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

Annyeong~! Author kembali~ Oke, buat yang nunggu chap 4 nya, ini dia.. ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Kelas XII-A**

"Ya! Buka jendelanya!" seru Sungmin. "Enak saja. Kau sendiri saja yang buka jendelanya," Jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya.

"Aisshh! Kau ini! Seonsaegnim menyuruh KITA untuk membersihkan kelas, bukan cuma aku saja. Kau juga bersihkan kelas ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin melempar sapu kearah Kyuhyun dan tepat mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih?" Kyuhyun menyimpan PSPnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil sapu itu.

"Nih! Kau sapu, aku buka jendelanya," Kyuhyun menyerahkan sapu itu pada Sungmin, lalu berjalan kearah jendela.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku menyapu dan kau hanya membuka jendela?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya membuka jendela kelas.

"Waahh! Pekerjaanmu mudah sekali, ya?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membuka jendela, 'kan?" Sungmin cengo mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau anak jenius yang lonca kelas 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa hal seperti itu saja Sungmin masih bertanya? Sudah jelas 'kan, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang paling tampan dan paling jenius ini dikenal oleh banyak orang.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu jenius. Aku tidak mungkin hanya menyuruhmu membukakan jendela sedangkan aku di sini capek-capek membersihkan kelas ini. Maksudku, kau juga membantuku membersihkan jendela." Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau sendiri saja yang membersihkan kelas ini." Kyuhyun duduk di atas meja. Sungmin menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Ujar Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dengan wajah kesal. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ne, aku memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Ingin kubuktikan?" Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah seragam Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat cengkramannya ke atas membuat Sungmin sedikit menjinjit. Kyuhyun melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah pipi kiri Sungmin.

Kepalan Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di dekat pipi Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memandang manik mata Sungmin. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat mata itu. Perasaan... rindu, mungkin?

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin masih tetap memandang mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang terdiam seperti batu. 'Kok gak bergerak? Jangan-jangan nih anak terkutuk jadi batu.' Pikir Sungmin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik kerah baju Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya! Lepaskan!" Sungmin memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun agar melepaskannya.

"Diam sebentar." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sungmin. "Ya! Lepas-"

Sret!

"Huwaa! Omo!" Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mengambil foto 2 orang yang ada di depannya ini. "Kau pintar, nyuk! Jangan lupa kirimkan foto itu padaku," Ujar Donghae yang ada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya saat menyadari ada yang masuk di kelas itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kibum tanpa memperdulikan duo Hae-Hyuk yang heboh membicarakan foto yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

Sungmin memalingkan wajah kearah lain, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm, entahlah." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. "Kenapa kalian kembali? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengambil sapunya dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Ah ya, buku si monkey ketinggalan." Jawab Donghae yang berhasil mendapatkan pukulan gratis di kepalanya. Eunhyuk pun berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil buku yang ada dilacinya.

"Lalu, kenapa Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung juga ikut kembali ke kelas?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mejanya dan kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Tadinya aku Kibummie mau mengajak Sungmin hyung untuk makan bersama di restoran baru di sebrang sekolah," Jelas Ryeowook. "Tapi kalau hyung memang sudah acara sih tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ryeowook seraya melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Eh? Ani, aku tidak ada acara kok. Kau tunggu aku di luar saja, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu. Dan kau Hyukkie! Hapus foto itu!" Eunhyuk menoleh ke Sungmin. Eunhyuk nyengir. "Shirreo, hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk yang langsung berlari keluar dari kelas itu yang disusul oleh Donghae.

"Ya! Ya! Aisshh! Dia itu!" kesal Sungmin. "Hyung, kami tunggu di luar, ya." Kibum dan Ryeowook pun keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ya, kau! Cepat kerja atau kubakar PSPmu itu!" Seru Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sapunya. "Huh! Dasar cerewet," Kyuhyun melangkah ke sudut kelas dan mengambil sampu yang satunya lagi. "Kau bersihkan yang sana," Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk belakang kelas.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mejanya. Ia melirik sekilas PSPnya yang ada di meja lalu kembali fokus menyapu lantai. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melirik sekilas PSPnya yang tergeletak manis di mejanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu kembali menyapu.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik PSPnya. "Aisshh!" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mejanya dan mengambil PSPnya lalu menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop. "Kau itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari PSPmu, ya?" tanya Sungmin. "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kibum hyung, Ryeowook hyung, Sungmin hyung masih belum siap?" tanya Henry pada Kibum dan Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Belum. Lebih baik kalian berdua tidak usah menunggu hyung kalian, setelah hyung kalian selesai, kami akan makan siang di restoran sebrang. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Ryeowook. Henry dan Changmin menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Hyung, tolong bilang pada Sungmin hyung kalau kami pulang duluan, ya." Ryeowook dan Kibum mengangguk. "Gomawo, hyung. Annyeong." Henry dan Changmin pun berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah. "Henry, kau ingat jalan pulang?" tanya Changmin. Henry mengerjapkan matanya. "Sepertinya belok ke kiri, deh. Eh? Tapi bukannya tadi pagi kita datang dari arah lurus? Atau kanan?" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya, bingung dengan perkataan Henry. "Yang benar itu mana, sih?" tanya Changmin.

Henry menggaruk pipi kirinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung." Changmin mengacak rambutnya.

"Annyeong," sapa seorang namja dari arah belakang. Sontak, Changmin dan Henry menoleh ke asal suara. "Annyeong, Zhoumi imnida." Ujar namja itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Eoh? Kau yang tadi itu, 'kan?" tanya Changmin. Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Kalian yang tadi bersama Sungmin itu, 'kan?" tanya Zhoumi. Henry dan Changmin mengangguk. "Henry imnida." Henry membungkukkan badannya. Henry menyiku lengan Changmin.

"Eh? Waeyo, Henry-ah?" tanya Changmin. Henry melirik-lirikkan matanya ke Zhoumi. Changmin mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu kemasukkan debu?" tanya Changmin. "Haisshh!" Henry mengehantakkan kakinya. "Perkenalkan dirimu, hyunng!"

"Ohh.. Changmin imnida." Changmin membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan!" seru Sungmin dari arah belakang yang sedang menendang-nendang Kyuhyun. "Aisshh! Sakit!"  
>Di belakang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.<p>

"Eoh, itu Sungmin hyung." Ujar Changmin seraya menunjuk Sungmin. "HYUNGG!" Panggil Henry sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin. Changmin dan Zhoumi mengikuti Henry dari belakang.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanya Sungmin yang telah berhenti menendang Kyuhyun.

"Umm, kami lupa jalan pulang, hyung. Oh ya, hyung dan teman-teman hyung akan makan di retoran depan 'kan? Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ikut deh." Ujar Changmin seraya mengelus perutnya yang bunyi.

"Oh, baiklah. Kyuhyun-ah, Zhoumi hyung, kalian juga mau ikut?" tawar Ryeowook. Zhoumi mengangguk, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ya! Kyu! Ikut saja. Aku sudah sangat lapar," ujar Zhoumi. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Aigoo~! Ayolahh.. Aku sudah sangat lapar," Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, lalu memandang tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau ikut kalau namja itu juga ikut," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap sinis Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak ingin makan kalau kau ikut," ujar Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Aisshh, sudahlah. Semuanya ikut saja. Kajja!" Ryeowook dan Kibum menyebrangi jalan yang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan itu. Henry, Changmin dan Zhoumi juga ikut menyebrangi jalan. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih saling bertatapan tajam.

"Ya! Kalian mau bertatapan seperti itu sampai kapan, eoh? Cepatlah menyebrang!" seru Zhoumi dari sebrang jalan. Sungmin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan mulai menyebrang dengan perasaan kesal.

TIN TINN!

Sebuah mobil dari arah samping Sungmin melaju dengan cepat. Sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelamatkan dirinya, Kyuhyum telah menariknya. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke pinggir jalanan dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya.

Ryeowook, Kibum, Henry, Changmin dan Zhoumi tampak terkejut dengan kejadian yang hampir mencelakakan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih shock tetap dalam keadaan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Kyu," panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lagi. "Hyung," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sungmin mengernyit.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. "A-ahh, mianhae." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengusap matanya yang berair tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana," jawab Kyuhyun. "Mianhae." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyu. Kau telah menolongku, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu," Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin.

"HYUUUNGG! GWAENCHANAAA~?" tanya Henry dari sebrang jalan. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Henry lalu mengangguk. " Lebih baik kita segera menghampiri mereka." Ujar kyuhyun lalu membalikkanbadannya hendak berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

Sungmin menarik ujung lengan baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh. "Gomawo, Kyu." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Apa ini? Sungmin-ah hampir saja celaka." Ujar Leeteuk. "Untunglah Kyuhyun cepat menariknya. Jika tidak, maka mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu lagi." Kata Kangin yang ada di samping Leeteuk. "Ck! Mulai sekarang, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kita harus turun tangan untuk membatu mereka," ujar Leeteuk.

"Ah! Kita bantu menumbuhkan benih cinta mereka, hyung!" ujar Kangin memberi ide. "Lalu?"

"Hyung, kita ini punya kekuatan, kau ingat? Dengan kekuatan kita ini, kita bisa membantu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersatu." Jelas Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Caranya?"

"Tentu saja membuat kecelakaan yang dapat menyebabkan debaran jantung yang tak karuan. Misalnya, Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menindih Sungmin, Sungmin tersandung sesuatu dan Kyuhyun menahan pinggang Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh, atau mengunci Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di suatu tempat. Atau penyatukan mereka di hotel." Ujar Kangin dengan mata berbinar.

Leeteuk memukul lengan Kangin saat mendengar perkataan Kangin yang terakhir. "Kau ini! Itu namanya menghancurkan masa depan mereka, bukannya menyatukan mereka!" kesal Leeteuk. "Hmm, akan aku coba." Ujar Leeteuk sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Hyung akan coba membuat mereka menyatu di hotel?" tanya Kangin yang terkejut.

Leeteuk kembali memukul lengan Kangin. "Bukan itu! Maksudku, aku akan coba idemu selain yang terakhir itu." Ujar Leeteuk kesal.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan banyak kekuatan untuk menyatukan mereka." Gumam Leeteuk.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokkan Harinya~**

"Pagi, Henry-ah." Sapa Zhoumi saat bertemu Henry dan Changmin di ruang locker. Henry mengangguk malu-malu. "Pagi, hyung,." Jawab Henry.

"Hoaamm! Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu orang," ujar Changmin setelah menguap. Zhoumi menatap tidak senang pada Changmin.

"Mengganggu? Benarkah begitu, Henry?" tanya Zhoumi pada Henry. "Eh? Ani, jangan dengarkan dia." Henry menjinjit dan menutup mulut Changmin yang sedang menguap.

Changmin menyingkirkan tangan Henry setelah selesai menguap.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kelas bersama?" ajak Zhoumi Henry mengangguk.

"Eh? Aku ditinggal sendirian?" Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat melohat Henry dan Zhoumi pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang locker.

"Ditinggal sendiri~" Changmin bernyanyi gaje sambil membuka pintu lockernya. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin yang melangkah sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku.

"Hyu-" Changmin menghentikan niatnya untuk memanggil Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak Sungmin dari arah berlawanan.

"Eh? Mianhae," Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membantu Sungmin mengambil buku itu. Kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan ketika Sungmin juga ingin mengambil bukunya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang tak sengaja ditabrak olehnya.

"Eh? Sungmin hyung?" kaget Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga terlihat terkejut, ia segera menarik tangannya. Ia mengambil bukunya dan segera berdiri. "Kau kau tiba-tiba menabrakku, eoh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah lockernya.

"Bagaimana?' tanya Leeteuk. "Aigoo, itu belum cukup romantis, hyung." Komentar Kangin. Kedua cupid itu kini sedang melayang di atas sambil menonton Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hufft! Baiklah, aku coba yang lain." Leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya.

"Awas, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang berjalan mendekati lockernya tiba-tiba menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namun saat ia menoleh, Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan menindihnya.

BRUAKH!

Sebuah bola kaki menghantam pintu locker itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun menolong Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak terkena bola itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan memandang Sungmin. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan cukup lama. "Gwaenchana?' tanya Kyuhyun memastikan setelah selesai memandangi wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab Kyuhyun. Kini ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan karena jarak wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Eh? N-ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Sungmin pelan "Kyu, bisa kau beranjak dari atasku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari posisinya langsung berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan dengan gugup.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja melampar bola ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ujar seorang namja sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum pada namja itu. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Namja itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, Kyu," panggil Sungmin seraya menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak dari sana. Kyuhyun menoleh "Ne?"

"Umm, gomawo." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Woaahh, hyung. Tadi itu saat keren," ujar Changmin yang menghampiri Sungmin. "Apanya yang keren, Min?' tanya Sungmin seraya membuka pintu lockernya. "Keren dong, hyung. Kau ditonglong oleh seorang namja, lalu kalian saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu Kyuhyun bertanya 'Gwaenchana?' dengan nada khawatir. Ukkhh, sungguh romantis." Ujar Changmin seraya tersenyum jahil ke Sungmin.

"Mwo? Tatapan yang sulit diartikan? Bertanya dengan nada khawatir? Hahahaha, kau sungguh lucu, Min." Sungmin berjalan mendahului Changmin. "Aku tidak bercanda, hyung. Dia sungguh-sungguh menatapmu dengan tatapan yang berbeda, begitu juga sebaliknya denganmu. Kurasa kalian itu cocok," Changmin berjalan di samping Sungmin.

"Oh, ya? Hahahaha." Sungmin hanya tertawa penuh penekanan menganggapi perkataan Changmin. "Aisshh, hyung ini. Tidak percaya sekali pada sepupumu yang imut ini." Sungmin hanya tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cukup 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk. "Hmm.. Cukup untuk permulaan," Jawab Kangin. "Kurasa dengan begini, akan sedikit menggetarkan hati mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Oke! Giliranku telah selesai, selanjutnya adalah giliranmu." Ujar Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!" seru Kangin dengan semangat. "Tapi jangan sampai kau mempertemukan mereka di hotel, ya! Akan kulempar kau ke laut kalau sampai kau melakukan itu." Kata Leeteuk seraya menunjukkan tatapan sengitnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Jawab Kangin.

"Semoga kita bisa menyatukan mereka."

~TBC~

Yeyyy! Chap 4 selesai~! Mian kalau lama..

" **widiwMin, Schwarz, wulan yeppo, JiYoo861015, Saeko Hichoru, Hima Kimie, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, WindaaKyuMin, MiEunMinWook, Chikyumin, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, laven agrava gaciall 134, No Name, RosaHeartfilia, blackivy "**

Gomawo buat reviewnya.. ^^

Dan makasih juga buat yang nunggu kelanjutan nih FF sampe karatan.. *Plakk*

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Zhoury, Kangteuk and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

Annyeong, readers~! Mian kalau updatenya lama. ^^ *bow*

Oke, langsung lanjut aja, ya?

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Kelas XII-A**

Saat ini pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung. Tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi jika pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung? Yup! Tidur bersama. Dengan maksud, ini adalah pelajaran termembosankan di dunia. Mungkin bagi beberapa siswa maupun siswi menganggap pelajaran ini lumayan menarik, tapi tidak untuk sebagian besar siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas XII-A ini.

Kyuhyun sedang fokus dengan PSPnya yang ada di bawah mejanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang seonsaengnim katakan di depan kelas, yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah ia sedang memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk sedang membaca komik di balik buku pelajarannya, Donghae sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Ryeowook sedang menentukan lirik yang tepat untuk lagu ciptaannya, Kibum? Tentu saja sedang memperhatikan seonsaengnim. Sedangkan Siwon, sepertinya saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan sang namjachingu yang terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang memperhatikan pelajaran. Siapa lagi namjachingunya kalau bukan Kim Kibum?

Lain lagi dengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi merasa risih. Entah kenapa, ia selalu ingin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Padahal hatinya berkata lain dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melihat ke arah kiri, di mana Kyuhyun sedang duduk dan memainkan PSPnya.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dan ada apa juga dengan Kyuhyun? Padahal tidak ada hal yang menarik dari Kyuhyun untuk dilihat.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin menggeleng seraya menunjukkan senyumnya. "Gwaenchana." Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke depan kelas, di mana seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Sungmin kembali merasa risih. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, ia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Ternyata, tepat saat ia menoleh pada namja pecinta game itu, Kyuhyun juga sedang menatapnya.

Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kemanapun itu, asalkan ia bisa menghidar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. 'Oh! Bagus, Lee Sungmin! Sekarang kau tampak seperti yeoja yang ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah namja yang kau sukai.' Sungmin langsung melebarkan matanya saat menyadari pemikirannya tadi.

'Mwo? Namja yang aku sukai? Ani! Apa-apaan ini? Lee Sungmin babo!' Sungmin mukul kecil kepalanya.

"Lee Sungmin, gwaenchana? Kau sakit?" tanya seonsaengnim. Sungmin langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Gwaenchana, seonsaengnim." Jawab Sungmin. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun. 'Apa itu? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. 'Benarkah dia tidak apa-apa? Dia tampak seperti orang sakit.' Pikir Kyuhyun yang masih tetap memandangi Sungmin dengan khawatir.

'Ah, bukan urusanku.' Pikir Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari kalau ia sedang mengkhawatirkan musuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada PSPnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali memandangi Sungmin yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan bosan.

Kyuhyun menyimpan PSPnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Seonsaengnim," panggil Kyuhyun yang masih memegang tangan Sungmin. "Ya? Ada apa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku ingin mengantar Sungmin ke UKS, sepertinya dia sedang sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah." Jawab seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari kelas itu.

**.**

"Ya! Kau ini apaan, sih?" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dengan cukup kasar. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa tiba-tiba menarik Sungmin keluar dari kelas denagn alasan ke UKS.

"Ya!" panggil Sungmin setelah cukup lama Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Untuk apa kau menarikku keluar dari kelas? Aku tidak sedang sakit," ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit melembut.

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan berniat kembali ke kelas. Kyuhyun langsung menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia hanya menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Lepaskan," Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Ia menarik Sungmin dan berjalan menjauh dari kelas.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ikut saja!" Kyuhyun terus berjalan seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Kali ini bukan menggengam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, melainkan menggenggam langsung tangan Sungmin, menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam ketika Kyuhyun memindahkan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangannya ke telapak tangannya. Rasanya lembut dan.. hangat?

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tangannya yang kini sedang berada di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Genggaman itu tampak seperti genggaman yang penuh perasaan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan nyaman yang membuatnya ingin terus merasakan genggaman tangan itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan ketika mereka telah sampai di suatu tempat. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Atap sekolah? Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin. "Di sini tempat yang nyaman," jawab Kyuhyun yang masih belum melepaskan genggamannya.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Nyaman untuk bolos?" Kyuhyun hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. "Duduklah," Sungmin mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Di sini cukup dingin. Jika kau kedinginan, katakan padaku ya, hyung." Sungmin mengangguk. "Hm."

"Pekerjaanku selesai!" seru Kangin seraya tersenyum senang.

"Hmm, kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Kangin-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. "Yup! Ingin sangatlah mudah. Hanya dengan membuat Sungmin ingin memandangi Kyuhyun terus, maka dengan sendirinya benih-benih perasaan mereka melanjutkan jalan cerita ini." Jawab Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Kangin.

"Sekarang giliranmu, hyung!" Ujar Kangin.

"Hm, baiklah. Jika sudah sampai di sini, maka selanjutnya akan sangat mudah menyatukan mereka. Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin kalau takdir akan mengizinkan mereka bersatu. Selama ini, takdir terus mempermainkan mereka dan tidak mengizinkan mereka bersatu. Aku tidak tahu apa salah mereka berdua, tapi yang jelas, aku sedih melihat mereka terus berpisah seperti ini." Ujar Leeteuk.

Kangin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Leeteuk. "Semoga kali ini mereka bisa bersama. Aku harap takdir berhenti memisahkan mereka."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hyung, saat di sekolah tadi, hyung ada di mana? Kenapa aku tidak melihat hyung di kelas, kantin ataupun di sekitar sekolah?" tanya Henry yang sedang berusaha meminta potato chips milik Changmin.

Tapi karena Changmin tinggi dan tangann juga panjang, Henry tidak bisa menjangkau potato chips itu dan tangannya malah mengenai wajah Changmin.

Saat ini, Sungmin, Henry dan Changmin sedang duduk di ruangan tamu. Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang ada rapat penting di perusahaan.

"Hm, tadi aku ada di atap sekolah." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Kini ia tengah sibuk mengganti-ganti channel TV.

"Jadi hyung seharian ini bolos terus? Aisshh! Jangan pukul wajahku!" Changmin berusaha menjauhkan potato chipsnya dan melindungi wajah tampannya dari si Mochi.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya seraya masih asyik dengan remote TVnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Minta sedikit potato chipsmu, dong! Aku juga mau," ujar Henry yang kesal karena sedari tadi Changmin terus menjauhkan potato chips itu dari jangkauan Henry.

"Kau tadi memakannya hampir sampai setengah bungkus dan aku belum memakannya sama sekali!" Changmin memeluk potato chipsnya itu. "Aisshh! Overprotective sekali pada makananmu itu," cibir Henry. Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Haaah.." Sungmin menghela napasnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Henry dan Changmin menatap bingung ke Sungmin.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Changmin dengan tangan kanan yang diangkat tinggi. "Entahlah. Mungkin itu karena kau yang tidak mau membagi sedikit potato chipsmu." Jawab Henry seraya kembali berusaha mengambil bungkusan yang berisi kripik kentang itu.

"Hiiy! Jangan ambil kekasihkuuu!

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Sejak tadi siang, tepatnya sejak bolos dengan Kyuhyun tadi, aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Tapi apa yang aneh? Aku menyentuh dada kiriku yang terasa aneh. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan, seperti perasaan rindu.

Tapi rindu pada siapa? Aku menghela napasku lagi entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur empukku.

'Mungkin aku hanya merindukan eomma dan appa.' Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku yang sebenarnya tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin merilekskan pikiranku saja.

Baru saja pikiranku sedikit tenang, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dada kiriku.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba deg-degan?

**Sungmin POV End**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dadanya yang tiba-tiba deg-degan tanpa sebab. Beberapa menit setelah Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia tertidur dan mengunjungi pulau mimpinya.

"_Kyu, bertahanlah."_

"_Min-Minnie hyung. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama di saat ini, tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya."_

"_Kyu, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau pasti akan selamat, bertahanlah!"_

"_Hyung, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan sangat sedih bila melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, hyung."_

"_Hiduplah dengan baik, hyung."_

"ANDWAEEE!" Sungmin terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. "Haah.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Apa ini?" Sungmin mengelap keringat yang ada di kening dan lehernya.

"Yang ada di mimpi itu siapa? Itu bukan aku dan Kyuhyun, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan lirih. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal ini, apa lagi dengan Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik jam yang ada di dindingnya. 'Baru jam 9 malam.' Pikir Sungmin. ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, berniat kembali ke ruang tamu dan berharap Changmin dan Henry masih ada di sana.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kyuhyun sedang memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di remote TV dengan bosan. Zhoumi yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bosan pun hanya mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa sih, Kyu? Aku pusing melihat layar TV yang channelnya berpindah-pindah," Zhoumi merebut remote TV dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Bosaaann! Nggak ada acara TV yang bagus," Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada bosan. Zhoumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah layar TV dengan serius, sepertinya Zhoumi berhenti pada channel yang menayangkan acara bagus.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bosan lagi, 'kan?" tanya Zhoumi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menonton TV dengan serius.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami kejadian yang ada di drama yang di tayangkan channel TV itu.

Drama yang mengisahkan tentang seorang namja yang selalu membentak dan memarahi pacarnya.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. 'Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit?' pikir Kyuhyun. Zhoumi yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Kyuhyun pun kembali mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Sakit?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menahan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"_YA! Jangan pegang-pegang! Kau menjijikan, tahu!"_

"_Mi-mian, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."_

"_Ck. Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau tidak menaruh laptop di tasku, hah? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"_

"_T-tapi kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menaruh laptop di tasmu."_

"_Ck! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar muak denganmu, seharusnya appa dan eomma tidak memungutmu dulu!"_

"_Ya, saya bersedi-"_

"_KYU, AWASS!"_

"Kyu? Kyu? Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat Zhoumi memanggilnya. Kyuhyun terlihat pucat dan berkeringat ketika ia menatap Zhoumi.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau kelihatan pucat, Kyu." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Gwaenchana. Aku ke kamar dulu, Mi." Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi Zhoumi yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

**.**

"Haaahh.." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya ketika ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di pintu itu. "Tadi itu apa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa aneh.

"Kenapa ada Sungmin hyung di sana? Dan.. Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan Sungmin hyung? Ani! Bukan menikah, tapi hampir menikah karena Sungmin hyung... meninggal?" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apakah akan terjadi déjà vu seperti yang ada di tv-tv itu?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu.

Ia kembali menghela napas. "Mengerikan," Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh dada kirinya. "Seperti pernah mengalami kejadian itu." Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Saat pelajaran kimia sedang berlansung, di mana pelajaran itu merupakan pelajaran pertama di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan seonsaengnim yang ada di depan kelas.

'Benarkah dia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil? Sepertinya dia sehat-sehat saja.' Pikir Sungmin seraya memandangi Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kyuhyun berbalik memandanginya.

'Di mimpiku, dia tertimpa lampu. Benar-benar mengerikan.' Pikir Kyuhyun seraya memandangi Sungmin.

Ia lalu kembali memperhatikan seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

'Semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa.' Pikir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Haiisshh! Gagaall! Padahal aku ingin membuat mereka mengingat kembali kehidupan yang dulu," ujar Leeteuk dengan kesal karena rencananya yang kali ini gagal.

"Hyung, sih! Mereka itu masih kecil, mereka belum cukup dewasa untuk mngerti tentang kehidupan lampau dan renkarnasi." Jawab Kangin.

"Karena hyung gagal, maka sekarang masih giliran hyung." Leeteuk mendengus kesal.

"Ne, ne."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hooo! Aura di kelas ini cukup bagus!" ujar Go seonsaengnim yang mengajar di bidang bahasa. Semua murid yang ada di sana merinding ketika guru itu berjalan menelusuri kelas itu, kecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berstatus murid baru yang belum terlalu kenal dengan guru-guru baru yang mengajar di sekolah ini selama mereka vakum.

Guru itu berhenti tepat di antara bangku Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. ia berjalan sedikit mundur agar guru itu bisa melihat wajah dari kedua namja tu.

"Kalian," Go seonsaengnim menunjuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Go seonsaengnim dengan mata bulatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap guru itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kalian memiliki aura yang sama," ujar Go seonsaengnim. Sungmin membulatkan matanya dengan lucu, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Maksud seonsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berjodoh," jawab seonsaengnim yang memakai eye liner yang cukup tebal. "Heehh?" seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Saat saya berjalan di antara Kibum dan Siwon, saya juga merasakan aura yang sama di antara mereka berdua." Ujar Go seonsaengnim.

"Tapi," Yeoja yang bereye liner tebal dan berpakaian serba hitam itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Kalian memiliki hubungan yang suram dan selalu gagal untuk bersatu di kehidupan yang dulu," seisi kelas itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh seonsaengnim.

"Kalian mengalami 2 kali kegagalan berhubungan di masa lalu," ujarnya.

"Haahh! Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita, sampai mana hari itu?" Go seonsaengnim berbalik lalu membuka buku pelajarannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung, Sungmin lalu menatap Ryeowook seolah bertanya pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Go seonsaengnim itu selain seorang guru, dia juga seorang peramal." Jelas Ryeowook yang mengerti dengan tatapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa harus berjodoh dengan Kyuhyun?" desis Sungmin dengan pelan. Kyuhyun yang tadi mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook pun mengernyit.

'Paranormal? Aku di ramal berjodoh dengan Sungmin hyung, tapi memiliki kehidupan suram di masa lalu? 2 kali?' Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan seonsaengnim.

'Berarti kita memang sudah berjodoh sejak kehidupan-kehidupan yang lalu?'

**.**

"Yuhuu! Kali ini berhasil!" seru Leeteuk dengan senang. "Hmm, kenapa kebetulan sekali ya di sekolah ini ada seorang peramal?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Pekerjaanku kali ini sangat mudah, hanya membuat guru itu berjalan di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja, dan TARAA! Rencanaku berhasil!"

"Giliranku! Tinggal membuat mereka berdua saling menyamankan diri satu sama lain. Haaah.. Sesekali negjahilin mereka berdua sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku ingin jahilin mereka berdua!" Ujar Kangin dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Yup! Dan sekarang aku sudah merasa lelah karena kekuatanku terkuras banyak. Ayo, kita istirahat sebentar." Kangin mengangguk kemudian menyusul Leeteuk yang telah terbang mendahuluinya.

~TBC~

Wuiih! Akhirnya chap 5 selesai juga. Dalam pembuatan chap 5 ini butuh 3 hari baru selesai, benar-benar menguras otak author yang kehabisan ide. Mian kalau pendek.. *bow*

Kenapa di sini Kangin yang terlihat jahil, bukannya Kyuhyun, ya? Ahh, yasudahlah. XD

**widiwMin, Nam seul mi, Shywona489, Saeko Hichoru, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, blackivy, wulan yeppo, JiYoo861015, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Winter Boy, R-Kyu, Rima KyuMin Elf, Jotha Auright**

Gomawo buat reviewnya.. ^^

Chap depan author usahain kilat, soalnya author emang udah ada niat mau buat FF baru.. XP

Tapi harus selesain semua FF dulu, kalau nggak ntar utang author menumpuk.. =..=

Okedeh! Sekian dulu deh ngocehnya..

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Zhoury, Kangteuk and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

Hooo~! Annyeong~! Author kembali lagi dengan FF The Destiny.. ^^

Mian kalau nggak terlalu kilat updatenya, tapi yang penting author tetep update dan updatenya lebih cepat dari pada chap sebelumnya, 'kan? *kedip2 mata*plakk**

Okedeh, dari pada terjadi perang di sini karena author yang banyak bacot terus, kita mulai aja ya? Here we go!

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat**

"Ahjumma, sup labu satu mangkuk." Pesan Kyuhyun. Sang ahjumma penjaga kantin pun mengangguk dan memberikan satu mangkuk sup labu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahjummaaa~ Sup labu, dongg~!" Seru Sungmin dengan semangat. Kyuhyun yang hendak membayar pesanannya pun langsung menutup telinganya.

"Kau ribut sekali!" kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahjumma, sup labu." Ujar Sungmin. Ahjumma pun mengangguk dan berbalik untuk mengambil semangkuk sup labu.

Ahjumma kantin itu mengernyit ketika ia tidak menemukan sup labu sedikitpu, ani, setetespun. Padahal tadi saat ia mengambilkan semangkuk untuk Kyuhyun, persediaan sup labu itu masih banyak.

Ahjummapun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Mianhae, tapi sup labunya sudah habis." Ujar ahjumma. Sungmin yang tadi sedang beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun pun langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Habis? Kok bisa? Padahal aku sengaja datang cepat-cepat biar gak kehabisan sup labu," ujar Sungmin seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ia melirik pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. "Kyu~" panggil Sungmin dengan tatapan memelasnya. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ehhh! Kyu! Tunggu~!" Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "Hooo! Tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapanmu itu, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek sekilas lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang kesal setengah hidup.

Ia mengernyit. "Apa ini pembalasan atas perbuatanku yang telah mengambil chocolate cake secara sepihak? Haisshh! Sup labuku~" Sungmin kembali berjalan ke mejanya sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Siswa yang kebetulan menyaksikan drama singkat itupun hanya sweardrop. Eunhyuk menyentuh dagunya. "Hmm.. Sikap mereka jadi manis? Ada apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan gaya menyelidik.

"Bagus dong kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu lagi menonton adegan pertumpahan darah di sekolah ini." Jawab Siwon dengan santainya.

"Tapi gak seru, ah! Sekolah ini jadi sepi tanpa pertengkaran itu," ujar Donghae yang mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari Eunhyuk.

**.**

"Ya! Babo! Kenapa kau mengambil semua sup labu yang ada di kantin itu?" tanya Leeteuk setelah menjitak kepala Kangin.

Mereka kini tengah duduk di sudut kantin, tempat yang sepi di kantin itu. "Haisshh! Ini untuk mendekatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, hyung. Kalau tidak ada adegan adu mulut, maka hubungan mereka tidak akan ada perkembangan. Kalau bisa, kita harus membuat mereka kembali saling berkelahi seperti dulu, hyung." Jawab Kangin yang sukses kembali mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang dari Leeteuk.

"Aigoo, hyung! Appo!" Kangin mengelus kepalanya yang malang. "Kau ini babo atau apa, sih?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin mengernyit tidak senang. "Hyung! Teganya kau mengatakan couplemu yang tampan ini babo," ujar Kangin dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal.

"Haah.. Ne, ne, mianhae. Cepat kembalikan sup labu itu! Dan jangan coba-coba kau mengorupsi sesuappun dari sup itu!" seru Leeteuk saat melihat Kangin hendak menyuapkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kangin menghentikan tangannya. Ia menatap Leeteuk seraya menyengir tanpa dosa. "Cepat letakkan sendok itu dan kembalikan sup itu ke dapur! Jangan sampai ada yang melihat sendok melayang!" Kangin memajukan bibirnya dan meletakan sendoknya.

"Ne, ne." Jawab Kangin malas dan dengan cepat ia mengembalikan sup labu itu ke dapur kantin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kyuhyun mendengus bosan. Lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan pelajaran sejarah.

Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menoleh pada Sungmin yang terlihat sedang menahan kelopak matanya yang hampir tertutup. Sungmin menguap sekali lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya.

Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sungmin pelan dengan nada yang sarkastik. Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin dengan cibiran kecil. Sungmin membalas cibiran Kyuhyun yang di tambah dengan ejekkan. Kyuhyun yang kesalpun membalas cibiran Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar, mereka saling mencibir dan mengejek sambil berdiri.

"Dasar jelek!" desis Sungmin pelan. "Babo!" desis Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan. "Mwo? Dasar setan!" balas Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, kini mereka telah saling berdiri berhadapan dan tidak memperdulikan seonsaengnim dan teman-teman sekelas yang sedang menonton.

"Gigi kelinci!" desis Kyuhyun seraya menoyor-noyor kepala Sungmin. "You! Pervert!" Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku ganteng!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Sungmin yang hendak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun pun langsung tersedak.

Sungmi hendak kembali membalas kata-katanya sebelum seonsaengnim berdiri di samping mereka dan menjedukkan kepala Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Auww!" rintih Kyuhyun saat jidatnya mengenai tepat di jidat Sungmin. "Kalian ini! Sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, kenapa malah adu mulut, eoh?" terlihat di mata seonsaengnim itu terdapat kilat kemarahan.

Sungmin mengelus jidatnya yang nyut-nyutan. "Mianhae, seonsaengnim." Ujar Sungmin. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursinya setelah sebelumnya melempar deathglarenya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin dengan tatapan evilnya.

**.**

"Fiuuhh~! Pekerjaan kali ini sangat berat," ujar Kangin sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan menggunakan sayap putih milik Leeteuk.

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali! Sayapku jadi kotor, 'kan?" Leeteuk mengelap sayapnya dengan kain yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Mian," ujar Kangin singkat. "Ehem! Selanjutnya akan kuapakan mereka, ya?" tanya Kangin dengan gaya berpikir.

"Kurung saja mereka," ujar Leeteuk asal. Kangin terlihat tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo, hyung! Kau pintar!" seru Kangin yang langsung melesat terbang meninggalkan Leeteuk yang cengo. "Ya! Kangin-ah! Aku tadi hanya asal jawab saja, menurutku itu ide yang buruk! Ya! Kangin-ahhh!" Leeteuk terbang menyusul Kangin yang sudah tak tampak bayangannya lagi.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Gelap," ujar Sungmin saat memasuki ruangan gelap, suram dan penuh hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ruangan apalagi yang suram, gelap dan penuh hawa aneh kalau bukan gudang?

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Sungmin hanya melihat ke seluruh sudut yang ada di ruangan itu.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hendak pulang, mereka sempat beradu mulut cukup lama. Zhoumi, Henry dan Changmin yang mulai bosan dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia pertengkarannya itu.

Saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang asyik beradu mulut, Han seonsaengnim yang kebetulan lewat pun mendatangi mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan olahraga di gudang. Dan jadilah kini mereka tengah berada di dalam gudang sekolah yang terkenal sepi dan angker.

"Peralatan olahraganya ada di mana?" tanya Sungmin. "Mana aku tahu. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke gudang sekolah," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Gudang ini luas sekali," komentar Sungmin. Ia mulai berjalan semakin memasuki gudang itu. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

BLAAM!

Pintu gudang yang tadi terbuka dengan lebar kini telah tertutup dengan rapat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kaget pun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Selebihnya hanya ada jendela kecil yang letaknya sangat jauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dengan kata lain, jendela itu letaknya sangat tinggi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan, antara takut dan kaget.

"M-mungkin pintunya hanya tertiup angin kencang," ujar Sungmin seraya berjalan menuju pintu itu, Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Satu hal yang terlupakan oleh mereka, pintu itu tidak mungkin dapat tertutup hanya karena angin yang bertiup kencang karena pintu yang berukuran sangat besar itu terbuat dari baja. Untuk membuka pintu itu saja membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun sia-sia. Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

"Ternyata tempat ini benar-benar angker," ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Aisshh! Tidak ada sinyal!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan matanya bulatnya.

"Ponselmu, hyung?" Sungmin lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengecek ponselnya.

"Aku gak punya pulsa~!" ujar Sungmin dengan lebaynya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin itupun menepuk jidatnya. Oke, kita sebut saja kedua namja ini adalah korban iklan. ==

"Aisshh! Masa' kita harus terkurung di dalam sini seharian, sih? Aku tidak mau seharian terus bersama denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada pintu baja itu.

"Huh! Memangnya siapa yang mau seharian terkurung denganmu di ruangan suram ini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia lalu kembali mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Aisshh! Cepatlah terbuka! Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini!" seru Sungmin dengan kesal seraya masih tetap berusaha membuka pintu itu.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin hanya memutar matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sampai matipun pintu itu tidak akan terbu-" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya.

"Eh?" tangan Sungmin terlepas dari kenop pintu itu karena licin, dan..

Brukkhh!

Jadilah Kyuhyun evil kita yang tampan itu tertimpa oleh Bunny pink.

"Auw," ringis Sungmin saat bokongnya sukses mendarat dengan tidak elit di atas lantai yang keras. Sedangkan kepalanya untungnya mendarat di tempat yang empuk.

"Aisshh! Sakit, hyung!" Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya yang menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Mereka berdua lalu terdiam, sadar dengan posisi masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menunduk agar bisa melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang bersandar pada perut dan dadanya.

"Hyung mau sampai kapan terus di sana? Berat tahu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan sedikit salah tingkah saat Kyuhyun berdiri seraya menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin yang berusaha membuat kesan pertanyaannya terdengar galak. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat salah tingkah, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke manapun itu asalkan bukan ke dalam manik mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar namja manis itu melihat ke arahnya. "Kita sudah cukup lama berpisah. Umm, sekitar 3 tahun. Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku merindukan musuhku yang menyebalkan?" Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun, ia berjalan semakin memasuki gudang itu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

AUUU!

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "I don't know," jawabnya singkat.

"Seperti suara serigala. Tapi masa' sih ada serigala di tengah kota dan lagi, mana ada suara serigala di siang-siang seperti ini," ujar Sungmin seraya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Iya, sih. Memangnya di sekolah ini ada hutan, ya? Kenapa suara serigala itu jelas sekali?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin. ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling gudang itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia menoleh ke arah belakangnya karena merasakan suatu hembusan angin yang cukup sejuk dari arah belakang.

Ia mengernyit saat tidak menemukan ventilasi udara yang ada di dekatnya, padahal tadi Sungmin jelas-jelas merasakan angin itu berhembus dari arah belakangnya.

Saat hendak kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan yeoja dengan baju merah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sontak, Sungmin langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk lengannya.

Kyuhyun yang lengannya di peluk secara tiba-tiba itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedikit pucat. "Ani," jawab Sungmin singkat dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan Sungmin yang terus-terusan melirik ke arah belakang, tepatnya di samping pintu pun juga ikut melihat ke arah itu. 'Apa yang dilihat Sungmin hyung? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memeluk lenganku?'

Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin sedikit merapat ke arahnya. Meskipun wajah Sungmin kini terlihat biasa-biasa saja meskipun agak sedikit pucat, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini Sungmin pasti sedang ketakutan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang ada di samping kirinya ke dalam pelukkannya. Sungmin terlihat terkejut dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia tidak memberontak sama sekali.

Krieeet

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara. Ia mengernyit ketika menemukan pintu gudang itu telah terbuka. Sungmin yang penasaranpun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang membukakan kita pintu, ya?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu itu.

Mereka keluar dari gudang itu lalu mengernyit ketika sinar matahari yang terik menyambut mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun. "Terus, alat-alat olahraganya?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk ke arah gudang.

"Aisshh! Biarkan saja dia sendiri yang mencarinya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu berjalan pulang.

**.**

"Hmm, bagus, Kangin-ah!" ujar Leeteuk. Kangin tersenyum bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Kangin sengaja mengunci pintu gudang itu dan akan kembali membuka pintu itu setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukkan atau saling mendekatkan diri.

Senyum Kangin memudar. "Tapi, kalau soal hantu yeoja berbaju merah itu bukanlah salah satu dari rencanaku, hyung." Ujar Kangin.

Leeteuk melotot mendengar perkataan Kangin. "MWO?" Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jadi gudang ini beneran angker?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, sepertinya iya." Jawab Kangin. Saat mendengar jawaban Kangin, Leeteuk langsung melesat terbang meninggalkan Kangin.

"Ya, Hyung! Tunggu!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Zhoumi dan Changmin menatap Henry dengan tatapan bingung. Sedari tadi Henry terus menghela napas, ada yang aneh dengan namja yang satu ini.

"Waeyo, Henry-ah? Ada masalah?" tanya Zhoumi. Henry lalu menatap Zhoumi.

"Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin hyung," jawab Henry. Zhoumi dan Changmin sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Henry.

"Dasar, brother complex." Ujar Changmin dan Zhoumi hampir bersamaan. "Aisshh! Aku bukannya brother complex. Asalkan kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa tenang kalau melepaskan hyungku pada Kyuhyun." jawab Henry.

"Tapi, bukankah tadi kau yang bilang tidak tahan jika mendengar mereka bertengkar terus? Jadi ya kami bawa saja kau ke café ini," ujar Changmin lalu memasukkan beberapa suap kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku menyesal. Ayo, sekarang kita kembali ke sekolah." Henry berdiri dari kursinya namun di tahan oleh Zhoumi.

"Sepupuku itu tidak akan macam-macam, Henry-ah. Kau tenang saja," ujar Zhoumi seraya tersenyum. Changmin memakan cakenya seraya menonton adegan telenovela romantis yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya Changmin menangkap sesuatu.

"Mochi-ah! Lihat itu," Changmin menunjuk ke arah jalanan. Henry dan Zhoumi mengikuti ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kau ingin memakan hamburger yang ada di mobil van itu?" tanya Henry.

"Aigoo! Bukan mobil hamburger itu! Tapi itu! Itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung!" ujar Changmin.

"Eh? Iya, ya. Itu Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung," ujar Henry. Henry hendak berlari keluar dari café itu untuk menyusul hyungnya saat dilihatnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibekap dan diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil. Dan kebetulan, di jalan itu tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kejadian yang terjadi dengan cepat itu.

Sontak, Henry, Zhoumi dan Changmin langsung terkejut dan berlari keluar dari café itu setelah Changmin membayar semua pesanan makanannya.

~TBC~

Hohohohoho! *Evil Author*

Kenapa jadi ada adegan horor, ya? =_="

Ah, yasudahlah.. *dihajar readers* Mianhae, mianhae.. otak author lagi hang, jadinya kayak gini deh.. -.-'

Special thanks to::

**jotha aurigth, kyokyorae, winter boy, Princekyu, Jikyo, kyuanae, laven agrava gaciall 134, Viadanbo, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, blackivy, widiwMin, Lee Eunhee, Rima KyuMin Elf, Evilkyu Veeb**

Gomawo atas reviewnya~! *bow*

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**The Destiny**

**Summary:: Takdir yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui kini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Kehidupan dan cinta mereka yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, kini telah diubah menjadi hal yang sangat rumit. Tugas berat bagi cupid Leeteuk dan cupid Kangin yang harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas.**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Zhoury, Kangteuk and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Genre:: Romance, sedikit Humor**

Annyeong~! Mian kalau lama.. Alasannya juga sama kayak di Uke VS Seme, lagi males megang laptop.. *dihajar readers*

Oke, oke.. Author minta maaf. Mian ya, readers..

Readers! **Ini LAST CHAP**, loh.. :D

Oke, langsung lanjut aja, deh…

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" tanya Sungmin dengan kasar saat ia dan Kyuhyun diseret memasuki gang kecil ini.

Sungmin berdiri seraya membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena tiga namja yang berpenampilan berandalan itu tadi mendorong Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sehingga terjatuh di atas tumpukkan sampah yang ada di ujung gang itu.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Ke tiga namja yang ada dihadapan mereka kini terlihat seperti anak kuliahan. Dan.. Wajah mereka bertiga juga tidak terlihat asing bagi Sungmin.

"Kalian berdua tidak mengingat kami?" tanya salah satu dari ke tiga orang itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian…" Ke tiga namja itu menyeringai saat Sungmin bersuara.

"Kalian yang-"

"Ne, kami bertiga yang tiga tahun lalu kalian hajar hingga tulang tanganku patah," Sungmin menatap ke tiga namja itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia terlihat baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Ohh! Kalian yang tiga tahun lalu itu hampir mencuri PSPku itu, 'kan? Waahh! Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sok kenal.

Tiga tahun lalu, dimana ketiga namja –yang merupakan siswa dari sekolah lain- hampir mencuri PSP Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam tas.

Saat ke tiga namaj itu hampir beranjak dari tas Kyuhyun, Sungmin tanpa sengaja melihat itu dan langsung menghajar ke tiga namja itu.

Meskipun saat itu umur Sungmin masih 14 tahun dank e 3 namja itu sekitar 19 tahunan, kekuatan Sungmin lebih besar dari kekuatan 3 namja itu. Ditamabah lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang baru kembali dari ruang guru yang ikut menghajar ke 3 namja asing itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan 3 namja itu lagi setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa setelah perkelahian itu, ke 3 namja itu masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Ingin merasakan kembali indahnya rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum evil yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, aura yang kali ini Kyuhyun keluarkan membuat Sungmin merinding.

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. "Kebetulan, aku sedang ingin menggunakan kepalan tanganku setelah sekian lama tidak berkelahi," ujar Kyuhyun.

Ke tiga namja itu kembali menunjukkan seringainya. "Kau pikir kami menyeret kalian ke sini untuk apa? Meminta maaf? Heh, kami ke menyeret kalian ke sini justru untuk balas dendam,"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara kalau ingin balas dendam!" seru Sungmin seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah namja yang tadi sedang bicara dan tepat mengenai pipi kanan namja itu.

"Aissh! Dasar anak kecil!" Kepalan tangan namja itu hampir saja mengenai wajah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkap tangan namja itu.

"Kau terlalu payah untuk memukul anak kecil, orang tua!" balas Kyuhyun dengan marah seraya memukul namja itu.

Namja itu mengelap sudut bibir kanannya yang berdarah akibat terkena 2 kali pukulan yang keras.

Sungmin terlihat bingung saat Kyuhyun terlihat marah melihat namja itu hampir saja memukulinya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja? Hajar mereka!" perintah namja itu pada ke dua temannya yang hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya. Ke dua temannya itupun melawan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sementara namja tadi yang diketahui sebagai ketua di antara mereka bertiga hanya berdiri menonton perkelahian itu hingga saat Kyuhyun lengah dan berjalan mundur mendekati namja itu.

Namja itu mengambil tongkat baseball yang ada di dalam tasnya dan siap memukulkan tongkat itu ke Kyuhyun.

Namun sayang, saat tongkat itu mengarah ke Kyuhyun, bukan punggung Kyuhyun yang terkena tongkat itu, melainkan punggung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan namja itu tampak terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Kyuhyun terkejut karena Sungmin tiba-tiba dipukul dan kini pingsan di pelukkannya. Sedangkan namja itu terkejut karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?" seru Kyuhyun dengan marah. Kini ia berusaha untuk membangunkan Sungmin. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Ya!" teriak Kyuhyun saat ke tiga namja itu lari dari tempat itu.

**.**

"Mereka ada dimana?" tanya Henry dengan khawatir. Mereka kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Di jalanan itu terdapat banyak gang, dan semua gang itu sangat panjang. Intinya sekarang Henry, Zhoumi dan Changmin salah memasuki gang, dan kini mereka tidak tahu sedang berada dimana karena di dalam gang itu memiliki banyak cabang jalan.

"Aish! Hyung, kita salah masuk gang. Dan sekarang ini ada dimana?" tanya Changmin. Ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Sepi. itulah yang didapat oleh pengelihatan Changmin.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke jalan besar dan coba masuk ke gang yang lain," ujar Zhoumi seraya membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke jalan besar.

Mereka bertiga terdiam saat hendak berjalan kembali.

Kini di depan mereka terdapat 2 jalan. "Tadi sewaktu kita datang ke sini, kita lewat jalan yang mana?" tanya Changmin. Henry dan Zhoumi menggeleng. "Aku terlalu khawatir pada Sungmin hyung, jadi tidak memerhatikan jalan." Jawab Henry.

"Aku hanya ikut ke mana Henry berjalan, jadi tidak tahu jalan mana yang kita lalui." Ujar Zhoumi dengan mudahnya.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya. "Aku juga hanya mengikuti ke mana Henry berjalan," ujarnya.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Kita tersesat."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Sungmin POV**

Aku ada dimana? Kenapa gelap semua? Eh? Itu pintu apa?

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu besar yang berada lumayan jauh di depanku. Saat aku membuka pintu itu, sinar matahari menyeruak masuk dan menghalangi pengelihatanku.

Aku melangkah melewati pintu itu, dan pandanganku menjadi jelas. Aku ada di tepi jalan raya, tepatnya di depan sebuah restoran Italia.

Eh? Pintu besar tadi mana? Mungkinkah pintu besar tadi itu adalah pintu restoran Italia ini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat di dalam restoran itu sangat terang, sedangkan tempat yang tadi sangat gelap.

Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan soal tempat gelap dan pintu besar itu lagi. Sekarang, perhatianku tertuju pada jalan raya yang ada di depanku. Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah tadi aku…

sedang berada di sebuah gang bersama Kyuhyun dan ke tiga berandalan itu?

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang dan samping, tidak ada Kyuhyun dan ke tiga namja itu, yang ada hanya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Ini aneh. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di tempat ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi sepertinya ini bukanlah mimpi mengingat rasa sakit yang ada di punggungku ini. Sakit dari pukulan tongkat baseball namja itu, heh?

Dasar namja gila! Memukul lawan dari belakang itu namanya pengecut! Huh!

"Sungmin hyung!" seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya tidak asing, seperti suara.. Kyuhyun?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang tadi sedang tertunduk dan mencari seseorang yang tadi memanggilku.

Mataku berhenti pada sebuah objek yang sedari tadi kucari, dan benar saja, Kyuhyun berdiri di seberang jalan dengan senyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Syukurlah, 3 namja itu tidak melukai Kyuhyun.

Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang aneh. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di sini? Memangnya aku dan dia punya janji di sini?

Aku melihatnya berhenti melambaikan tangannya dan mulai menyebrangi jalan.

Dasar babo! Kenapa nyebrang tidak lihat-lihat?

"KYUHYUN-AH!" teriakku saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun terlempar jauh karena tabrakan truk besar itu.

Jujur, aku terkejut. Ada yang mendesak di hati ini. Rasanya shock, takut, marah, sedih, dan sakit. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang menggenanginya.

Sontak, aku langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan tidak menghiraukan mataku yang memanas. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kyu! Bangun..!" Aku terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Cepatlah sadar! Jangan buat aku takut seperti ini. Jangan bercanda! Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian. Kenapa tidak ada yang menolong?

Seandainya saja aku mencegahnya untuk menyebrang, eandainya saja aku berlari menghampirinya dan mendorongnya, seandainya saja aku yang menyebrangi jalan itu, bukan Kyuhyun maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kudengar samar-samar suara yeoja-yeoja yang menjerit 'Awas!' dan beberapa namja yang entah berteriak apa.

Aku tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan tetap berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun hingga sesuatu mengejutkanku.

TINNN!

BRAKKKH!

**Sungmin POV End**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"HAH!" Sungmin terbangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Henry yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya tersenyum senang melihat hyungnya yang tersadar.

"Hyung! Kau sudah bangun? Kau membuatku khawatir, hyung." Ujar Henry seraya mengelap keringat Sungmin. "Hyung pingsan selama 6 jam lebih, dan itu membuat kami semua khawatir, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum simpul menanggapi Henry.

Ia masih shock dengan mimpi itu. Mimpi itu sangat nyata. Bahkan jantung Sungmin saat ini masih berdetak sangat kencang. Ia merasa lega sekaligus takut. Ia masih ingat jelas akhir dari mimpi itu.

Ia tertabrak oleh sebuah bus.

Pikiran Sungmin teralihkan oleh suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Changmin, dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Changmin. Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kau membuat eomma khawatir, Minnie." Ujar Jaejoong seraya mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Mianhae, eomma." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sebentar?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Henry, Zhoumi dan Changmin saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin.

"Ne, kami tidak akan menganggumu. Ayo, Changminnie." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu seraya menarik tangannya Changmin yang diikuti oleh Zhoumi dan Henry dari belakang.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Henry. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin seraya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Setelah namja itu memukulmu, mereka lari begitu saja. Lalu aku membawamu keluar dari gang itu dan bertemu dengan Henry, Changmin dan Zhoumi. Lukamu sudah diperiksa. Untung saja punggungmu tidak ada cedera yang parah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi, Henry dan Changmin berhasil keluar dari gang itu dengan kepintaran tebak-menebak milik Changmin. Changmin asal menunjuk salah satu jalan, Zhoumi dan Henry hanya mengangguk percaya dengan perkataan Changmin dan untungnya tebakkan Changmin benar dan hasilnya mereka berhasil kembali ke jalan besar.

"Kau.. Tidak terluka, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dnegan takut-takut. Ia masih shock dengan mimpinya yang tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak terluka, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sejenak, ruangan itu hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan utnuk bersuara.

"Ehem! Gomawo," ujarnya. Sungmin meoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau cedera karena melindungiku. Mianhae karena membuatmu jadi seperti ini, dan.. Gomawo karena telah melindungiku." Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, dan jangan banyak bergerak." Sungmin mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Meskipun sulit untuk kembali terlelap dan mengunjungi dunia mimpi yang sempat membuatnya trauma, tapi rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyergapnya membuatnya harus kembali terlelap.

Ia hanya dapat berharap semoga ia tidak bermimpi lagi.

**.**

"Kenapa hyung memberinya mimpi seperti itu? Sungmin jadi takut, 'kan." Ujar Kangin. "Bukan aku yang memberikan mimpi itu, kok." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kangin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dengan tatapn bingung. "Lalu siapa yang membuat Sungmin bermimpi seperti itu?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin itu memang jalan takdir Sungmin. Coba ingat baik-baik. Pertama, 3 namja aneh yang mencoba melukai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kejadian itu bukanlah rencana dari kita, melainkan memang sudah di atur dari sananya. Kedua, Sungmin melindungi Kyuhyun dan pingsan. Itu juga bukan salah satu dari rencana kita. Ketiga, mimpi. Mungkin saja itu peringatan untuk Sungmin agar mereka bisa bersatu kali ini." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Kangin tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya hyung benar, mereka sedang diberi peringatan." Ujar Kangin.

"Jadi, di kehidupan ini semuanya ada di tangan Sungmin?" tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Semuanya ada di tangan Sungmin."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Lebih baik hyung hari ini tidak usah pergi ke sekolah, hyung pasti masih kesakitan." Ujar Henry seraya membantu Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia lalu meletakkan bantal empuk di belakang Sungmin menjadi sandaran hyungnya.

Sungmin terlihata berpikir. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah mengingat pelajaran hari ini banyak yang membosankan, sakit di punggungnya dan juga malas kalau saja kembali bertemu dengan 3 namja menyebalkan itu.

"Arraseo, aku tidak pergi. Changminnie mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ng? Eh? Oh iya! Aku lupa membangunkan Changmin hyung!" Henry langsung melesat dari kamar Sungmin menuju kamar namja tinggi pecinta makanan itu.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah namdongsaengnya. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika menguap, ngantuk.

"Hm? Eomma dan appa sudah pergi ke kantor belum, ya?" gumam Sungmin.

Ia lalu menuruni kasurnya dengan perlahan agar sakit di punggungnya tidak begitu sakit ketika ia bergerak.

Sungmin melongokan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan.

"Appa?" panggil Sungmin seraya menuruni tangga. "Eommaaa~!" Sungmin berjalan ke arah dapur, mungkin eommanya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Eomma?" panggil Sungmin lagi seraya memasuki dapur. Namun, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dapur.

'Mereka ke mana? Ke kantor lagi?'Sungmin seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu yang memang letaknya dekat dengan dapur.

Saat hendak menyentuh remote tv, telepon rumah bordering yang sukses membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Aish, siapa sih?"

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, hyung! Sudah baikkan?" tanya seseorang dari sebrang telepon itu. "Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Orang yang ada di seberang telepon itu berdecak pelan. "Ini aku, Cho-Kyu-Hyun!"

Sungmin cukup terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun yang meneleponnya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun telah berubah menjadi orang yang perhatian?

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama tidak mendapat respon dari Sungmin. "Ah, n-ne? Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat seketus mungkin.

"Hanya untuk menanyakan kondisi hyung. Sudah agak baikkan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, setidaknya tidak senyeri semalam." Sungmin sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya yang tadi agak ketus.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Sungmin terhenti pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis di ruang tamu itu.

"Ya, Kyu! Lihat jammu! Kau terlambat, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak di seberang telepon.

"Oh iya! Aku telat, hyung! Yasudah, jaga diri hyung baik-baik, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak yang berhasil membuat Sungmin sweatdrop.

'Dasar anak setan!' Batinnya. Namun beberapa saat ia teringat sesuatu. 'Jaga diri baik-baik? Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi dia? Kenapa dia sepertinya khawatir sekali dengan keadaanku? Aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya.' Pikir Sungmin.

Entah dia sedang error atau apalah, yang penting Sungmin merasakan perasaan senang saat mengetahui Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaannya.

**.**

"Ada yang aneh," ujar Leeteuk yang sedang melayang di atas Sungmin yang sedang menonton tv. Kangin yang sedang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sungmin hanya terdiam seraya memandangi sayap hitam kelamnya yang terlipat ke depan karena ia sedang bersandar.

"Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi," sambungnya. Kangin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Kangin seraya mendongak ke atas, untuk menatap Leeteuk.

"Hari ini sangat aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba kita tidak menggunakan kekuatan kita? Dan lagi, perasaan Kyuhyun mulai kelihatan dengan jelas di saat yang bersamaan." Ujar Leeteu menjelaskan seraya mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai di samping Kangin.

Kangin menelan ludahnya dengan takut-takut meskipun ia memandangi Sungmin dengan gaya coolnya.

"Haahh..! Aku pusing menghadapi masalah ini!" seru Kangin frustasi seraya mengusap wajahnya.

Leeteuk tidak memperdulikan soulmatenya yang sedang dalam mode stress, saat ini ia memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Yang jelas, kita harus berhati-hati dalam kurun beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kejadian 2 kehidupan yang lalu kembali terjadi."

"Ne, ne. Aku juga tidak ingin itu kembali terjadi kok, hyung."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung pensilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan seosaengnim yang ada di depan kelas. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Apa sebaiknya setelah pulang sekolah aku menjenguk Sungmin hyung? Dia marah tidak ya kalau aku menjenguknya? Secara 'kan aku bukan temannya, melainkan musuhnya. Eh? Musuhnya?' Kyuhyun mengetukkan pensil itu ke kepalanya.

'Kalau memang Sungmin hyung itu musuhku, kenapa juga aku harus mengkhawatirkan dia? Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku.. Aku... Ani! Pasti tidak mungkin! Aku khawatir padanya pasti hanya karena rasa bersalahku yang telah menyebabkan dia terluka seperti sekarang. Yang harusnya dipukul 'kan aku, bukan Sungmin hyung. Jadi semua ini salahku dan aku merasa bersalah padanya dan khawatir karena rasa bersalah. Pasti begitu! Aishh!' Kyuhyun kembali menggetok-getokkan kepalanya dengan pensil yang ia pengang seraya komat-kamit tidak jelas.

Bughh!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat dengan senang hati di kepala Kyuhyun, tepatnya di kening namja maniak game itu.

"Keluar dari kelas saya, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru seonsaengnim dengan nada garangnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia," desis Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersandar di samping pintu kelas. 'Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Sungmin hyung sedang apa, ya?' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa tombol pada layar touch screennya.

Ia sedang mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat, Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menghubungi namja manis itu.

Panggilan ke dua juga tidak dijawab. Oke, Kyuhyun mulai khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Ia kembali mencoba menghubungi Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ia bernapas lega saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya menjawab teleponnya. "Yeoboseo," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin dan sedater mungkin. "oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Waeyo? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bosan.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. Untuk apa ia menelepon namja pecinta pink ini? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ng, anu.. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya salah menekan nomor telepon." Jawabnya akhirnya. "He? Begitukah? Yasudah.."

Sungmin hendak memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat Kyuhyun menahannya. "Tunggu, hyung!"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Ng, tadi kenapa hyung lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?"

"Oh itu.. Itu karena punggungku masih sakit, jadi jalannya agak lambat. Dan lagi, tadi aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hyung mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Bagaimana bisa namja yang sedang terluka malah ingin pergi dari rumah? Bukankah lebih baik jika beristirahat di rumah dulu?

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar di taman. Oh ya, bukankah sekarang sedang jam pelajaran? Kenapa kau bisa menghubungiku?" terdapat kebingungan pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu ke taman? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung pergi sendirian. Hyung tunggu aku di jalan pertokoan yang ada di seberang air mancur ya, hyung. Aku akan segera menghampirimu." Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaa Sungmin. ia lebih memilih untuk bolos dari pada berdiri seperti orang kurang kerjaan di depan pintu kelas.

Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat menuju tempat yang tadi dikatakan olehnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kini Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan santai seraya menikmati udara segar di pagi hari ini.

Ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi, tempat dekat air mancur.

Sungmin berhenti berjalan saat berada di seberang jalan air mancur dan juga saat menemukan tempat yang menurutnya tidak terkena sinar matahari.

Saat sedang asyik memandangi daerah sekitar seraya menunggu Kyuhyun, ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

Ia seperti pernah berdiri di tempat ini. Tempat ini…

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja dugaannya. Tepat di belakangnya terdapat sebuah restoran Italia yang juga kelihatan tidak asing baginya. Ia seperti benar-benar pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, seingatnya terakhir kali ia datang ke tempat ini saat hari pertama ia kembali ke Seoul. Tapi itu hanya sekedar lewat di tempat ini, bukan berdiri sendirian di depan restoran ini.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyusun memory-memory ingatannya akan tempat ini.

Ia berdiri di depan restoran Italia sendirian dan… seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin hyung!" Refleks, Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul, namun senyum dengan segera menghilang dari wajah manis itu.

Ia sudah ingat. Ini.. Mimpinya kemarin saat ia pingsan. Déjà vu.

Setelah ini, Kyuhyun akan berhenti melambaikan tangannya dan menyebrangi jalan, dan selanjutnya ia akan…

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun telah berhenti melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah kanannya dan menemukan sebuah truk tengah melaju kencang dari kejauhan.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang mulai menyebrangi jalan.

Jantung Sungmin mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. 'Sebentar lagi.' Pikirnya.

"Kyu!" Sungmin berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya melawan rasa sakit yang melanda punggungnya. Berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga ke tepi jalanan tepat saat truk itu berada 2 meter dari Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jatuh dan terguling ke pinggir jalan, truk itu melaju melewati tempat dimana tadi Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kecepatan yang maximum.

Hingga akhirnya truk itu menabrak mobil yang terparkir di samping restoran Italia itu saat supir truk itu berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang berada di atas Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas tanah pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut, khawatir, marah, dan sedih yang ada di perasaannya saat ini.

Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, Sungmin dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang juga tidak beda jauh dengannya.

Kyuhyun yang masih shock hanya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan juga jantungnya yang berdentum dengan keras.

Semua yang ada di tempat kejadian itu menjadi saksi dan juga penonton atas kejadian itu.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Hm?" respon Sungmin yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya di tanah menjadi duduk. Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata yang digenangi oleh air.

"Ssttt! Gwaenchana, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap sudut mata Sungmin yang mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku khawatir padamu, babo!" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air matanya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau telah menyelamatkanku, hyung. Gwaenchana," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin seraya mengusap rambut Sungmin yang tubuhnya masih bergetar meskipun namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Gomawo," ujar Kyuhyun pelan yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin. "Gomawo, hyung. Kau telah menyelamatkanku. Gomawo…" Mereka terdiam sejenak dalam posisi mereka masing-masing. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukkan mereka. Meminta kenyamanan dari pelukkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya setelah cukup lama berada dalam posisi seperti itu dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. "Kita pulang ya, hyung? Aku tidak ingin luka hyung tambah parah. Hyung harus banyak istirahat." Sungmin hanya mengangguk seraya menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang membantunya berdiri.

**.**

Leeteuk bersandar lemas pada punggung Kangin. "Sudah berakhir, kah?" tanya Leeteuk. "Entahlah," jawab Kangin asal. Ia sedang memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap lekat-lekat telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul api biru dari tangannya itu.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berakhir," ujar Kangin saat mengetahui kekuatannya telah kembali. Ya, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka saat suatu puncak dari kehidupan seseorang akan terjadi, antara bersatu dan berpisah atau hidup dan mati.

Setiap kehidupan itu memiliki puncaknya, dimana mereka akan bersatu dengan pasangan mereka atau malah sebaliknya, berpisah.

Jika kekuatan Kangin dan Leeteuk telah kembali, maka itu artinya puncak dari kehidupan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah berakhir. Dan jawaban dari puncak kehidupan kali ini adalah sebuah kehidupan dan kebersamaan.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Itu berarti tugas kita telah selesai?" Kangin mengangguk. "Yeah, maybe." Jawab Kangin.

Kedua malaikat itupun terbang dan kembali ke rumah mereka.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**3 Hari kemudian…**

Sungmin tengah duduk di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Bahkan keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mengetahui kejadian itupun tidak pernan mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Semua telah terjadi dan juga telah berakhir, untuk apalagi diungkit-ungkit?

'Gomawo, Kau sudah memperingatiku.' Batin Sungmin seraya menatap langit biru yang berawan.

'Kau sudah memberitahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, gomawo…' Sungmin tersenyum menatap langit biru yang dapat membuat suasana hati siapapun yang memandangi langit itu menjadi tenang.

"Hyung," Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan namja yang akhir-akhir ini terus menemaninya. "Ne, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Ukhh~! Kenapa kita ditendang kembali ke bumi, sih? Padahal aku sudah siap menerima liburan," ujar Leeteuk. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan malas.

"Kita ditendang kembali ke bumi dan kembali ke couple yang satu ini karena tugas kita belum selesai, hyung. Kita belum membuat mereka jadian. Mereka berlum mengatakan 'saranghae, nado saranghae' loh, hyung." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah nyatakan cintamu. Dari dulu aku sudah sangat ingin melihat kalian bahagia bersama." Ujar Leeteuk seolah-olah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kangin yang ada di samping Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan soulmatenya itu.

"Kenapa duduk sendirian di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi. "Hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran," jawab Sungmin singkat seraya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menikmati udara segar di pagi hari ini.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Ne?"

"Saranghae," Ujar Kyuhyun langsung yang sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut. "Mwo? Chh, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mencintai musuhmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku mencintai musuhku. Musuh yang paling kucintai. Cinta yang hanya untuk musuhku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya bermain kata dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Jinjja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mentap.

"Memangnya kau tidak mencintai musuhmu yang satu ini? Musuhmu yang paling tampan dan paling pintar ini?" Sungmin kembali tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menjawab Kyuhyun, melainkan menatap lurus ke arah bunga-bunga indah yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Would you be my boyfriend?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Kesan yang didapat Sungmin dari pernyataan yang kali ini berbeda dengan pernyataan yang tadi. Pernyataan yang kali ini penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menunjukkan senyum kecil yang memiliki kesungguhan yang besar.

"Ne, nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin seraya menunjukkan senyum termanis miliknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Minnie hyung, kau musuh sekaligus namjachinguku yang paling manis!"

"Hahaha. Kau musuhku sekaligus namjachinguku yang paling evil, Kyu."

**.**

"Haaah~! Masa muda memanglah sangat indah," ujar Leeteuk seraya memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Ne, masa muda mereka indah. Tidak seperti hyung yang suram," jawab Kangin dengan cuek.

Leeteuk mengernyit tidak terima. "Hey! Suram katamu? Masa mudaku tidak suram, Kangin-ah."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ne, karena saat muda aku meninggal dan bertemu dengan namja bersayap hitam," ujar Leeteuk. Kangin menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk. "Yang sampai saat ini selalu ada di sisiku." Lanjut Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya. Kangin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum namja bersayap putih itu.

~(OoOoOoOoOoOo=oOoOoOoOoOoO)~

**SEKUEL~**

Henry duduk sendirian di sudut kantin. Ia menyeruput jus strawberrynya dengan bosan. Kenapa Henry sendirian saat ini? Itu karena Sungmin yang sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat di rumah dan juga Changmin yang sedang di perpustakaan, mencari bahan ujian biologi.

Henry memandangi sekelilingnya, sepertinya hanya dia yang duduk sendirian di meja kantin. Ia kembali menduduk dan menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Hey," sapa seseorang yang saat ini sudah duduk di depan Henry. Henry mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan namja tampan dengan senyum yang dapat melelehkan hati siapapun.

"Zhoumi hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Henry. "Ani, aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Hyung tahu 'kan kalau Sungmin hyung sedang sakit? Changmin hyung sedang mencari bahan ujian biologi di perpustakaan." Jawab Henry.

"Lalu teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Zhoumi lagi. "Aku sedang malas bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain," Zhoumi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Seorang malaikat bersayap abu-abu mengernyit melihat Zhoumi dan Henry. "Kenapa tidak ada perkembangannya, sih? Dari kemain-kemarin sampai hari ini hanya begitu-begitu saja," ujarnya. Malaikat yang satunya lagi yang memiliki sayap berwarna merah pekat juga menatap Zhoumi dan Henry dengan malas.

"Aku heran kenapa aku bisa diangkat menjadi malaikat cinta, padahal aku 'kan tidak ahli dalam hal cinta-cinta seperti ini. Kenapa tidak diangkat sebagai malaikat kematian saja, sih?" ujar malaikat bersayap merah pekat itu, Key.

Malaikat bersayap abu-abu, Onew, hanya menghela napas berat. Iseng, Onew mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah minuman Henry dan menjatuhkannya saat Henry asyik mengaduk minuman itu.

"Ahh!" kaget Henry saat jus strawberry yang sedari tadi ia aduk tumpah dan membasahi meja dan sedikit bajunya dan celana Zhoumi.

Zhoumi langsung mengambil tissue sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengelep baju Henry. Meskipun celana Zhoumi juga terkena jus itu, namja tinggi itu lebih mementingkan Henry.

"Ng, celanamu juga terkena jus. Mianhae," Ujar Henry. Zhoumi yang sedang sibuk mengelap baju Henry tersenyum. "Gwaenchana," jawabnya yang terus membersihkan baju Henry.

"Hyung, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri, kok." Henry niatnya ingin mengambil tissue yang ada di tangan Zhoumi, tapi yang terjadi malah Henry memegang tangan Zhoumi.

Cukup lama Henry memegang tangan Zhoumi hingga akhirnya mereka tersadar akan hal itu dan menarik tangan masing-masing.

Pipi Henry sedikit merona, hanya sedikit. Sedangkan Zhoumi, ia kini merasa gugup tingkat akut."

"Umm, gomawo, kau sudah membersihkan bajuku." Ujar Henry pelan dan terdengar malu-malu. "Ne, cheonmaneyo." Jawab Zhoumi seraya menunjukkan senyumnya. Henry kembali terpana pada senyum itu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Zhoumi terkikik kecil melihat tingkah lucu Henry.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuat mereka bersatu," Ujar Key yang mendapatkan ide. "Bagaimana?" tanya Onew.

Key menatap Onew.

"Kita buat mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing dengan cara membuat kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil yang dapat membuat mereka berdua berdebar." Ujar Key dengan senyum manisnya. Onew hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa saja yang dikatakan oleh soulmatenya

**~FIN~**

Huwooohh~! Ini benar-benar mendadak end. Padahal author gak berencana buat last chap, tapi karena takut FF ini kepanjangan, akhirnya author buat chap ini jadi last chap deh..

Special thanks to::

**widiwMin, princekyu, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, winter boy, Chikyumin, jotha aurigth, Evilkyu Vee, Pumpkinkyu, Saeko Hichoru, Laven agrava gaciall 134, kyuanae, Lee Eunhee, ferdyan evil magnae, blackivy**

**Gomawo atas reviewnya.. **

Oke, ini chap terakhir dari FF ini.. Jadi, akhir kata dari author juga sama..

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


End file.
